El glamur de la fama
by KuroKruger
Summary: Luka se viste horrendo en su universidad con el fin de que no descubran que es una famosa modelo. Ella esta enamorad de su compañera, Miku Hatsune pero ella no le presta atencion, sin saber que Miku esta enamorada de ella que conoce como modelo en las revistas. ¿Que pasara cuando descubra que es esa modelo de la que esta enamorada?
1. Chapter 1

-Megurine-san, haganos el favor de leer la pagina 127 de historia-dijo el profesor a su alumna favorita-  
-Si profesor-se levanto y empezo a leer, pero los demas no le prestaban atencion, cada quien hacia lo suyo, solo Miku le seguia la lectura-ya profe-dijo dejando el libro en el pupitre esperando que el profe le dijera que tomara asiento-  
-Gracias Megurine-san, pero hay algo mas-le sonrrio-comprendio la lectura?-pregunto-  
-Si profesor-contesto-  
-Perfecto, veamos, el siguiente ejercicio lo haremos de esta manera, yo seleccionare a uno, usted le hara una pregunta y si el compañero la contesto bien se le dara un punto extra, si no se le cancel usted se le subira ese punto-le dijo-mas les vale que hayan puesto atencion jovenes-los miro sabiendo que no le pusieron-

Pues Luka siendo inteligente llevaba ropa muy cerrada, pantalon gris flojo queparecia que era chola, una camisa negra normal pero con un sueter enorme que no dejaba distinguir sus curvas, siempre desde que inicio el año lleva esa clase de ropas, unos lentes grandes que la hacen ver como nerd y el cabello sujetado por un chongo haciendola ver orrible, (no se enojen amantes de Luka) las uñas pintadas de negro y tenis blancos desgastados.

-De acuerdo profesor-dijo suspirando, ahora menos me hablaran, aunque eso es bueno, ni que me interesaran ellos, con Gakupo tengo-su amigo-  
-Bien-sonrrio-Haku-dijo-  
-S-si?-dijo viendo preocupada a Luka-  
-Veamos, Quien fue el primer Shogun?-  
-...Yukari Tamura?-dijo haciendo que sus compañeros explotaran de la risa-  
-Mal-dijo ella-  
-Punto menos-dijo apuntando en la lista-uno mas para Megurine-  
-Que?, pero si eso no venia en la lectura!-se quejo-  
-Lee aunque sea el titulo-dijo burlonamente Luka-  
-"La historia de los shogun"...-de nuevo sus amigos se rieron pero esta vez de ella la cual se sonrrojo avergonzada-maldita...-le dijo despasito a Luka la cual solo sonrrio-  
-Bien, el siguiente...Len-dijo el profe-  
-Que?, pero...-  
-La misma pregunta-dijo sin ninguna exprecion en la cara-  
-...Minamoto no Yoshinaka...-dijo el reconociendo un nombre-  
-...serca pero no-le dijo-no le quite profe, el al menos conoce a uno-  
-De acuerdo. usted se mantiene, Megurine, 1 punto mas-le sonrrio-  
-Gracias-le dijo a Luka, le caen mal los flojos que no prestan atencion, el aunque sea supo uno-  
-De nada-le sonrrio-  
-Bien, hagamos lo siguiente, ya que no saben nada, les dare una chance, el que sepa la respuesta le subire 1, como es la ultima clase de hoy nos quedaremos hasta que 3 preguntas sean contestadas adecuadamente-dijo viendo que todavia faltaba media hora para salir asi que ese seria un regalo-de acuerdo?-  
-Hai!-contestaron todos-  
-Bien, ahora sigue...-

Pasaron 10 minutos, a casi todos se les habia preguntado pero ninguno le ha atinado. La unica que queda es Miku Hatsune, el amor platonico de la mayoria del salon, menos de Luka,

-Bien Hatsune-san, es la unica que queda, si no se sabe las 3 le bajare un punto mas a todos-suspiro enojado-  
-Hatsune-san, le pregunto lo mismo-suspiro ya arta, el profe la dejo sentar pero ella no quizo, pues lo considera descortes-  
-Sakanoue no Tamuramaro-  
-...correcto...-sonrrio-fecha de nacimiento y muerte de Fun'ya no Watamaro-  
-765-823-  
-Como lo nombro el emperador Saga-  
-Seii Taishogun-  
-Correcto-al momento todos vitorearon-  
-bien, Hatsune me ha sorprendido, un punto extra, a usted, Megurine no tiene que estudiar en este semestre asi que no se preocupe por los trabajos, ahora, habra un evento en 1 semana, una agencia de modelaje vendra a entretener 2 dias por la feria asi que vallan ahorrando su diner, es todo, pueden irse-al decirlo todos salieron corriendo a excepcion de Luka la cual suspiro y se acerco al profe-  
-Podria decirme que firma de modelos sera la que se precente?-  
-Claro, es una firma que se llama si no mal recuerdo "Diva"-  
-Como?-asustada-esta seguro?-  
-Si...por que la sorpresa Megurine-san?-  
-No...por nada...me retiro, adios profe-se despidio y salio con sus libretas en mano con direccion a los lockers para tomar si maletin-

En el estacionamiento bien escondido estaba un joven de cabello morado el cual estaba montado en una grandiosa moto Harley, la mejor marca de motos en el mundo. El no era un experto con la moto pero le gustaba la adrenalina. Llego ahi desde una hora antes para quenadie lo viera, estaba esperando a su compañera de trabajo.

-Gakupo?, donde estas?-pregunto una insegura pelirosa-Gakupo?-  
-Luka-salio de su escondite y se acerco a ella-valla...que atractiva-bromeo-  
-Gakupo!, muy gracioso!-suspiro y se dirijio atras de un arbol-no espies!-le advirtio Luka-  
-Hai hai!-volteo en la direccion contraria y aprovecho para sacar su katana y practicar un poco, si no fuera por que tenia la ropa puesta, se podria obvservar su tonificado cuerpo-  
-Ya-salio una pelirosa con ojos azules y cabellera larga con un flequillo que enmarcaba su cara haciendola ver muy sexy, un short lives y una camisa negra señida a su cuerpo-nos vamos!-  
-Fiu Fiuuu-le chiflo-si no fuera por que soy gay estaria babeando por ti-le dijo-  
-Jajajaja, ya, vamonos, en una hora es la sesion de fotos-  
-De acuerdo-

Subieron a la moto para irse pero no notaron que alguien los estaba observando. Cuando se fueron una cabellera azulada salio de donde estaba para ver desaparecer la moto de su vista.

En un edificio grande como de 12 pisos una pequeña joven de dos coletas entraba cansada a su departamento dejando su maletin en la mesita de la entrada para entrar a la cocina y empezar a preparar su comida para 2 y sirvio en platos en la mesa. Suspiro cansada y fue a tocarle la puerta a su hermano.

-Kaito!, ya esta la cena!-toco de nuevo pero no hoyo respuesta, acerco su oido a la puerta pero n escucho nada asi que entro-Kaito?...-descubrio que su hermano estaba ocupado con su mano dentro de su pantalon mientras con la otra tenia el celular en el oido-waaaaa!-salio dando un portazo asustando a su hermano-

Despues de unos minutos salio su hermano y se sento a un lado de ella en el cillon y se recargo viendo al techo.

-Te gusto la vista?-  
-Nii-san!-se ruborizo-perdon, no devi entrar asi...-se disculpo-yo-  
-Tu nada, yo no devi acerlo...-suspiro-gomen nee?, pero mi novio es muy...asi?-no queria decirlo-  
-Jajajajaja, no lo culpes de tu debilidad-bromeo ya mas relajada y su hermano al notarlo sonrrio y sigio con la broma-  
-Oye!, no haz escuchado que no solo de pan vive el hombrre?-se cruzo de brazos-  
-Y que hombre tan manipulable saliste, jajajaja, no puedo creer que te convenciera-se calmo un poco-ya vamos a comer, hize mi favorito, espaguetti con carne-dijo feliz-  
-Por que el tuyo y no el mio?-dijo con un pequeño puchero-  
-Por que lo hize yo y te callas-le saco la lengua-vamos que se enfria-

En el estudio de fotografias las tipas al rededor del fotografo suspiraban encantadas de Gakupo, que a pesar de ser Gay era muy famoso y a las chicas no les importo y seguian suspirando al verlo. Tenia un lives negro rasgado de las piernas y en una nalga un parche por dentro haciendolo ver mas sexi. El cabello un una coleta alta y una camisa de vestir blanca abierta dejando ver su tonificado abdomen el cual estaba empapado de sudor pues para darle un toque mas sexy le pusieron a hacer lagartijas y el le pidio a Luka que subiera arriba suyo para hacerlo sudarmas rapido.

-Muy bien, perfecto, pasa tu mano derecha por tu cabello mientras con la izquierda metes los dedos dentro del bolsillo del pantalon, si asi!-tomo muchas fotos-perfecto, ahora voltea a la derecha mientras miras a la camara con superioridad-tomo mas fotos-juega con tus cabellos-tomo fotos mientras el enrredaba sus dedos en su caello-listo, muchas gracias Gakupo, buen trabajo-dijo sonrriendole-quien sigue?-  
-Yo-dijo Luka con un biquini negro de tipo pañuelo(no se como se llama ese tipo de biquini ni como describirlo) y un short demaciado corto que tapaba lo necesario-ya esta listo?-  
-...pasa por favor...-dijo sin dejar de verla. Todas las chicas gritaron emocionada al verla, tenia varias pretendientes pero no les hacia caso, solo sexo pero nada mas, Hasta el director callo en las redes de la hermosura que es Luka-puedes recargarte en tus rodillas y sonrreir para la camara?-  
-Asi?-lo hizo y mas de una chica tubieron una hermorraguia nasal-estan bien?-se levanto de golpe pasando su mano derecha por detras de su espalda tomando su brazo derecho, el fotografo tomo unas fotos asi-  
-Si!-dijeron estas preocupadas-  
-Bien, menos mal-  
-Puedes estirar los brazos como queriendo abrazar?-se sonrrojo al ver a la pelirrosa hacerlo-bien...la ultima, haz la pose que quieras-dijo este sonrrojado-  
-La que quiera?...puedo meter a alguien?-pregunto sonrriendo-  
-Claro...-  
-Bien, Lily, puedes salir conmigo en la foto?-pregunto cruzando las manos por debajo de su estomago haciendo un puchero y bajando un poco la cabeza cosa que el fotografo tambien aprovecho y fotografeo-  
-Claro-se acerco a ella-que pose?-  
-Veamos...se hizo el cabello hacia atras haciendo que su cabello se ondeara. De nuevo un flashazo-ya se!, te molesta que parezca yuri?-  
-No-le sonrrio-como sera?-  
-Asi-ella se puso de lado derecho y Lily del izquierdo viendose entre ellas. Tomo la mano derecha de esta y la coloco en su cadera pero esta estaba medio de lado, paso su mano derecha por la nuca de Lily atrallendola a ella con una mirada probocatiba dejando su mano izquierda colgando mientras se inclinaba un poco y acercaba su cadera a Lily y esta se inclinara a esta. Ninguna dejo de verse a los ojos dando un toque sensual a la pareja de modelos-

Nadie dijo nada, estaban tan sorprendidos que a duras penas el fotografo salio de su hipnosis para poder tomar las fotos. Ambas no dejaban de verse esperando que el fotografo diera la orden.

-Ya-dijo y tomo la camara para salir corriendo pero se detubo y se volteo a con las chicas-por cierto, habra una feria en la universidad ****** el lunes y martes, nosotros participaremos y modelaremos ahi, asi que preparense, sera a medio dia, nosotros las asistiremos con ropa, maquillaje etc, no se preocupen. Gran trabajo el dia de hoy chicas, la felicito Luka y Lily-salio corriendo para revelar las fotos lo antes posible-  
-Gracias Lily, no lo hubiera echo tan bien sin ti-le sonrrio-  
-De nada Luka-chan, para eso estamos las amigas-le devolvio la sonrrisa, desde que Luka entro han sido mejores amigas-vamos a celebrar-le paso la mano por el hombro-  
-Claro que si, pero que sea en mi casa, no quiero despertar en la casa de otra tipa-paso su mano por su cadera. En ese momento llego Gakupo con pantalon lives negro, tenis blancos, camisa blanca, chaleco negro y una cadena colgando en el pantalon-tu tambien vienes-ordeno mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba de la mano para salir en direccion de el estacionamiento pero antes de llegar a la puerta Lily se detubo-  
-Ustedes que, no vienen?, es para nuestro grupo-dijo y todas las chicas y algunos chicos se emocionaron y tomaron sus cosas para empezar a caminar hacia ellos-pero-se detubieron-ustedes llevan nuestras cosas-dijo sonrriendo al ver la cara de desconcieto que pusieron-

1 hora despues la pelirrosa salio corriendo de su departamento siendo perseguida por varias chicas que parecian borrachas.

-Megurine-sama!-gritaban todas-  
-No!, no quiero!, no tendre sexo con todas!-acelero el paso para dar vuelta en una esquina y adelantarse a ellas pr un buen tramo-

En ese mismo momento en ese preciso lugar, unos hermanos peliazules paseaban por parque para bajar la pesada pasta, pues ambos comieron 2 platos de espagutti cada uno, era el favorito de ambos aunque el peliazul no lo aceptara. Al estar en medio del parque decidieron que hacia mucho frio y empezaron a caminr fuera del parque. Mas especificamente en la que Luka dio vuelta para huir, pero Kaito al salir corriendo para jugar carreritas con su hermana este se adelanto demaciado recibiendo el impacto callendo ambos al suelo.

-Disculpa!, estoy huyendo y no me fije-dijo levantandose y fijandose atras por si las chicas se acercaban-lo lamento-le ayudo a levantarse-estas bien?-  
-Claro...como te llamas?-le pregunto-yo me llamo Kaito-le extendio la mano-  
-Me llamo Megurine Luka-estrecho su mano-un placer-  
-Megurine-san?-una peliazul con coletas hablo a la espalda de su hermano-eres tu?, Megurine Luka-san?-se acerco a ella-...-iva a decir algo pero unos gritos la asustaron-que pasa?-vio como Luka se alarmo al voltear atras, una manada de chicas(hermosas todas, pero no tanto como Luka, penso Miku) gritaban su nombre-  
-No!, no quiero!-les grito-debo huir!, hasta luego!-grito para empezar a correr pero una mano la detubo-  
-Ven con nosotros!-dijo Miku-por aqui!-empezo a correr jalando a Luka y su hermano siguiendolas de cerca-

5 minutos despues llegaban a la entrada de un edificio. El peliazul le dio ordenes a los porteros que no dejara entrar a ninguna de las mujeres que los perseguian.

-Ahhh-suspiro cansada Miku-eso fue divertido-sonrrio-pero quienes eran?, por que te perseguian?-  
-Pues...son mis compañeras de trabajo, son modelos-dijo esta-  
-Eres modelo?-se sorprendio-wow-  
-Si...pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, es un secreto-le dijo sonrriendole haciendo que la menor se sonrrojara-  
-N-No hay p-problema...Megurine-san-bajo la mirada "es aun mas hermosa, jamas vi a una mujer mas hermosa" pensaba-  
-Llamame Luka-dijo esta con mas confianza-  
-Entonces llamame Miku, Luka-chan-  
-De acuerdo Miku-sonrrio-  
-Pero por que te perseguian esas modelos?-  
-Por que...primero, eres homofobica?-  
-No, son lesbiana-dijo como si nada-  
-Wow!, la hermosa del grupo, lesbiana?-sorpenida-aunque ahora que lo pienso, no te he visto ningun novio-  
-Jajajaja, pues no lo he tenido-le sonrrio-pero no has contestado mi pregunta  
-...querian una orgia con migo de seme...-dijo apenada-  
-Jajajajaja, por eso te perseguian?-dijo riendose, en eso llego su hermano con cara larga-  
-Ni-san?-  
-...si me necesitan estare en mi cuarto-se fue arrastrando los pies-si gusta Luka puede quedarse a dormir, las chicas no se moveran hasta mañana-  
-Gracias-le dijo la pelirrosa-me han salvado-le sonrrio cincera-  
-De nada, no te precupes, buenas noches-se metio a su cuarto sin esperar respuesta-  
-Bien, te puedes quedar en la habitacion de huespedes-hablo la peliazul-  
-Gracias, no me conocen y me han ayudado mucho-  
-Pero si somos compañeras de clases, es normal-  
-Pero yo...-iva a decir algo pero tocaron la puerta-  
-Voy!-se levanto del sofa y se acerco a la puerta-quien es?-  
-...Gakupo!-dijo este nervioso-  
-Gakupo?, puedes dejarlo entrar?-  
-Claro-abrio la puerta dejando entrar al pelimorado-buenas noches-  
-Buenas noches-dijo este y miro en direccion de su amiga-permiso-  
-Claro-y ambos se dirijiero al cillon donde la pelirrosa estaba, pues se levanto para resivir a su amigo-  
-Gakupo!, como entraste sin que...uuuuf-un gran abrazo le saco el aire-  
-Estaba tan preocupado!, cuando saliste de el departamento corriendo pense que solo fuiste a comprar mas alcohol pero despues vi por la ventana como corias de esas locas, iva a asalir de inmediato pero el idiota de Carlos me retubo-lloraba a moco tendido-me dijo que estarias bien, que te dejara, ese idiota me dijo que te abandonara, es un idiota, lo corte-dijo sin soltarla-  
-Como?-dijeron ambas sorprendidas-Gakupo...no hacia falta que hicieras eso...-hablo la pelirosa sorprendida-  
-Pero...me importas mas que cualquier chico!, despues de lo que hiciste por mi...-  
-Basta, Gakupo, sabes que lo hize desinteresadamente, no tienes que llegar a tal extremo-  
-Pero lo hago por que quiero-dijo este soltandola-  
-Ahhh, luego lo hablamos-se rasco la cabeza-nisiquiera te has presentado a Miku!-dijo divertida-  
-Oh, disculpa-hablandole a la peliazul-mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui, amigo de Luka-le sonrrio-  
-Un gusto-le sonrrio de igual manera-  
-Pues Gakupo, como entraste?-  
-Pues en guardia es un ex-  
-Por eso se me hizo conocido-  
-Jajajaja, pues si, me ayudo a entrar, ademas me dijo el piso y todo eso-sonriendo-  
-Te dije que era buena persona-  
-Sabes que primero estas tu-le dijo vajito-  
-Pero sabes que no me gusta que sea asi-igual le susurro vajito-me quedare esta noche a dormir en casa de mi nueva amiga-volte a ver a Miku con una sonrrisa-  
-Oh, ya habia pensado en como sacarte, te iva a meter a una maleta d equipaje para arastrar a la salida-le dijo divertido-  
-No gracias!-dijo alzando la voz alarmando al peliazul uqe sale preocupado de su habitacio con una polera azul como su cabello y shorts a la rodilla-  
-Qua pasa?, estas bien Luka?-miro al peliazul y se sonrrojo enormemente-etto...perdon...yo-  
-Kaito, el es mi amigo Gakupo Kamui-le dijo para alijerar el ambiente-  
-Mucho gusto-se acerco al peliazul el cual estaba asombrado pero el pelimorado se quedo enbobado en lo guapo que era el peliazul-Gakupo-le extendio la mano-  
-Kaito-le sonrrio saliendo de su trance-asi que eres amiga de Luka eh?-suspiro-lamento mi repentina interrupcion, puedes pasar la noche aqui si lo deseas-  
-Claro, gracias Kaito-dijo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos-  
-...De nada-"que bien se escucha mi nombre en sus labios", pensaba el peliazul-  
-Luka-chan, Gakupo-san- ya cenaron?-  
-...-ivana acontestar pero un rujido en el estomago de ambos dio la respuesta por ellos haciendolos sonrrojar de la verguenza-  
-Jajajajaja, les gusta el espagetti?-  
-Si-Gakupo-  
-Lo amo-sonrrio alegre Luka sorprendiendo a Miku-  
-Yo tambien lo amo-le sonrrio igual-sientence, en nu minuto les sirvo-  
-Ok, gracias-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo los cuales se rieron-

En cuestion de 1 hora ya estaban todos preparandose para dormir, Miku le dijo a Gakupo que solo habia una habitacion de huespedes, Luka le dijo que el durmiera en la habitacion, ella enel sofa. El porsupuesto se nego, pero ella lo convencio. Al rededor de las 12 de la noche una peliazul se despierta para ir al baño que esta atravezando la sala. Al salir un poco menod adormilada se da cuenta que hay alguien el el cillon y se acuerda que Luka, su compañera de clase...amiga se quedo a dormir en su casa. Se acerco siguilosamente y se arrodilla a su lado viendo su rostro dormido.

-"se ve tan hermosa...parece una diosa"-pensaba la menor sin dejar de observarla, la memorizaba con la mirada pues a sus ojos no habia persona mas hermosa en el mundo entero-ahhh-un suspiro de admiracion salio de su boca invioluntariamente y se tapo la boca pero no fue suficiente y la pelirosa se desperto-  
-Luka?...ahhhhhh-bostezo tapando su boca con su mano-que paso?-dijo volteando a ver el reloj de la pared en la sala-son apenas las 12:15, necesitas algo?-se estiro en el cillon y se la  
-etto...no quieres dormir en mi cuarto?-nerviosa-  
-No quiero molestar mas de lo que ya lo hize-le sonrrio con un poco de pena-  
-No es molestia, vamos?-se levanto y tomo la mano de Luka para levantarla y llevarla a su cuarto-escoje, orilla o pared?-  
-Orilla-dijo-  
-Ok-se acosto primero recorriendose a la pared-ven-palpeo la cama para que se acostara-  
-...ok-se acosto viendo al techo-lindo cuarto-hablo para cortar el hielo-  
-Gracias, me costo decorarlo-se acosto y se tapo co la cobija-

La pelirosa no dijo nada y se acosto dandole la espalda a la peliazul. Pasaron 20 minutos y ninguna podia dormir, estaban tan nerviosa que se les difulto consiliar el sueño. La primera en caer rendida fue Luka cosa que no pudo alegrar mas a la peliazul. Con cuidado le dio la vuelta poniendola hacia arriba y se acosto ella de lado viendola dormir. "Se ve tan hermosa" pensaba la peliazul. Sin darse cuenta se acerco mucho a ella y al reaccionar estaba casi rosando los labios de su amor platonico de la revistas que ella leia desde hace 2 años, esa joven fue la persona que la motivo a seguir viviendo. La falta de sus padres y hermano fue una de las tantas razones por las que quizo atentar contra su vida.

FLASH BACK

Aquel dia en especial era el cumpleaños de una compañera en el salon, todos le felicitaban y daban regalos. A la tipa le caia mal Miku y se lo hizo saber de una forma horrible. Se paro frente al salon junto a todo el salon de clases y le dijo en su cara "deves ser valiente como para mostrar tu cara, las feas deven morir, que comparas tu conmigo?, nada!, sales perdiendo fea!, por que no te mueres y nos libras de tu cara?", esa clase de comentarios deprimen a cualquiera, tambien a ella le afecto. A la mañana siguiente estaba en la sala del pequeño departamento donde vivia sola en la sala con una cilla en el centro, la noche anterior no pudo dormir por que las cosas que le dijeron rondaban la acabeza de la peliazul. Estaba decidida a acabar con su miserable vida. Al dar un paso hacia el baquito tropezo y callo sobre el control poniendo una entrevista de las nuevas modelos de ese año. Al levantarse tomo el control dispuesta a aagar la tele y seguir con su trajico objetivo pero una pelirrosa llamo su atencion, esta era muy hermosa, tenia los ojos azules pero de un tono mas claro que el de ella.

"Desde los siete años he estado sola,mis padres y hermana murieron al chocar en una tormenta cuando ivamos de regreso, yo me salve. Desde esa edad estaba viviendo con mi abuela pero esta a los 3 años fallecio y me dejo sola, mis tios estaban en el extranjero y no sabia como contactarlos, desde los 10 empezo a trabajar como ayudante en uno abarrotes, asi dure 1 años, pero un dia una mujer aparecio y al verme me hablo de su trabajo, me pidio que sea su asistente, yo acepte. Ella fue muy buena conmigo, a los 18 me hablo de una agencia de modelaje que podria entrar y no lo dude, llevo intentandolo desde ese entonces y ya van 2 años, fue hasta hace un mes que lo hago profesionalmente, gracias a todos por su apoyo, dare lo mejor de mi, mi nombre es Megurine Luka, hasta luego". Cambio de modelo el conductor pero la peliazul quedo embobada, la pelirosa sufrio mucho y aun asi salio adelante, a pesar de todo una hermosa sonrrisa alegre adornaba su hermoso rostro como si solo hubiera sido un espejismo todo lo susedido.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer al suelo seguia de la peliazul que callo de rodillas al suelo sujetando su rostro, se dio verguenza por saber que iva a cometer una cobardia. Aquella pelirosa no renuncio, siguio adelante y ahora esta brillando en lo mas alto de su carrera. Por que ella teniendo una familia no se disponia a ser mejor persona?, esa pelirosa le dio una leccion de vida y apenas tenia 19 años y consiguio su felicidad. Seco sus lagrimas y se puso de pie, guardo banquito y quito soga guardandola en un cajon. Ese dia fue el primero de su nueva vida.

FIN FLASH BACK

Se acerco a contemplarla mas de serca y se dio cuenta que un mechon de cabello estaba desacomodado y con cuidado lo acomodo. Sintio frio recorrerle la espalda al sentir su piel pero no se alejo, poco a poco se acerco a esos rosados labios, al reaccionar de lo que estaba aciendo estaba besando a Luka tiernamente y se separo de golpe esperando que la pelirosa no se diera cuenta y para su serte ni se movio. Suspiro por su suerte y mejor decidio dormir y se recosto viendo a Luka.

-Descanza mi amor-cerro lo ojos callendo dormida casi al instante-  
-Tu tambien descanza-


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar logicamente fue Luka ante los rayos de sol que atrabezaban esa ventana dandole directo en la cara. Puso su antebrazo en su cara abriendo los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta que Miku estaba abrazandola, y no solo eso, ella la tenia tomada de la cintura pegandola a su cuerpo.

Se sonrrojo pero se volvio a recostar para no despertar a la peliazul, pues aun eran las 5 a.m. Se quedo observando a la peliazul, su cara de paz que tenia dormida no tenia comparacion, sin duda era hermosa. Es sierto que no le gustaba pues desde hace mucho que se dio cuenta que era amor y no una simple atraccion. Se quedo enbobada como 30 minutos hasta que alguien toco la puerta de la habitacion.

-Etto...Luka esta ahi?-hablo Gakupo-  
-Si, que pasa?-sin dejar de ver a la peliazul-  
-Pues me informaron de la empreza nos nesesita urgente-  
-No te dijeron para que?-despego su mirada de Miku y sin muchas ganas se separo de Miku y la cobijo para despues tomar su ropa y cambiarse-  
-No dice nada en el mensaje-  
-Vale, a que horas es?-se sujeto el cabello en el chongo que usa en la escuela-ahhh-suspiro-  
-Falta 1 hora-  
-Pues tenemos tiempo-salio de la habitacion no sin antes voltear a ver a la dormida peliazul-  
-Tiempo para que?-  
-Para dejarles el desayuno listo-  
-Vas a cocinar?-sorprendido a mas no poder-  
-Si que tiene de malo?-pregunto alzando una ceja-  
-Es que...no cocinas ni para ti...Luka...-sin salir de su asombro, estaba feliz pues ella cocina enserio delicioso-  
-No es verdad...bueno si, pero ese no es el caso, me ayudas?-  
-Si!-se puso en posision de firmes y saludo al estilo soldado-  
-Jajajaja-rio la pelirosa-no seas payaso-le sonrrio-a darle Gakupo!-alzo el puño-  
-Si!-

20 minutos despues ambos estaban en la mesa comiendo pescado a la plancha, caldo de res, arroz blanco, verduras al vapor, pan tostado, huevos fritos, hambuerguesas y spaguetti a la carbonara. Como lo hizo tan rapido?, pues hizo lo mas dificil primero, dejo el hagua hirviendo y sacaba condimentos mientras Gakupo fue por todos los ingredientes, por eso a su regreso fue cuestion de 5 minutos y ya estubo listo.

-...Bien, podemos comer ya?, faltan 10 para las 6 y nos falta llegar al departamento por tus cosas-  
-Vale, Ittadakimas!-  
-Ittadakimas!-empezaron a comer ambos y Gakupo ante el primer bocado quedo impactado y sin darse cuenta comia freneticamente toda su comida sorprendiendo a la pelirosa pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus comidas asi que ella si tardo un poco mas-ahhhhh-dejo el plato de arroz basio con los palillos adetro-goshiyosama!-dijo feliz de la vida-eres la mejor cocinera del mundo-  
-Exajeras, nos vamos?-  
-Claro...espera un poco-fue al cuarto de Kaito y abrio la puerta con mucha confianza sorprendiendo a la pelirosa que solo sonreia-esperaaaa-traia post-its y escribio varias cosas en ellos. Uno lo pego en el refriguerador, uno en la puerta de Kaitopor la parte de adentro pero se detubo y miro a Luka-por que dormias en el cuarto de Miku?-  
-Eh?...por que...ella me pidio que dormiera con ella, que era mejor dormir en cama y pues fui devil-sonrrio avergonzada-  
-Oohoooo-sonrrio y empezo a escribir en otro post-it y sonrrio para ir a pegarlo en la puerta de Miku por dentro-vamonos!-la tomo no dejandole oportunidad de preguntar que escribio-

En la empreza llegaban exaustos la pelirosa y el pelimorado sorprendiendo a todos.

-Megurine-san, devo decir que me sorprende, llego 30 minutos antes de la hora acordada-miro el reloj de la pared y hablo-es bueno que haya jovenes tan preocupados por la puntalidad como ustedes-dijo el jefe de jefes-tomen asiento por favor-ofresio mirandolos desde atras del escritorio-  
-Gracias...señor...hacemos lo que podemos-dijeron al mismo tiempo agitados los 2 y caminaron a las cillas-para que nos queria señor?-  
-Pues veran, saben que habra un festival en la universidad ****** y se presentara su seccion los dos dias que este estara abierto verdad?-ambos asintieron-pues me entere de que ahi estudias tu Megurine-san, por lo mismo hare algo especial-sonrrio y coloco sus codos subre el escritorio y recargo su barbilla sobre el envez de sus palmas-vera Megurine-san, primero que nada se de sus gustos-poniendo nerviosa a la pelirosa-no tengo nada con eso, pero quiero que haga un pequeño concuros, quiero que el primero dia haya una rifa, seran rifados 5 de ustedes, se los pido a ustedes dos que son los mas populares, se lo voy a pedir pero ya que ustedes llegaron antes pues no pude resistirlo, el premio es al tercer lugar un poster autografiado de cada uno de ustedes, el segundo con 4 amigos sera un beso que el ganador del segundo decide donde devera ser, los besaran los 5 -sonrrio con malicia-el 1 podra escojer a el y 4 amigos mas para una mega cita al dia siguiente-se recargo en su cilla y coloco sus codos en los recargadores-porsupuesto no espero que lo hagan gratis, pienso por este favor subirles el sueldo al 200% apartir del dia que se haga el concurso, cuento con ustedes?-  
-...Gakupo volteo a ver a Luka en espera de su respuesta-  
-Yo...-lo pensaba-...ahhh, vale, acepto-le dio la mano-  
-Yo tambien!-  
-perfecto, solo falta que llegen las nuevas-abrio unas carpetas-estaran en su escuela y ademas ellas seran las otras concursantes-  
-Si gusta nosotros les informamos-sugirio Luka-  
-Gracias, se lo encargo-les dio un sobre donde estaban las fotos y la informacion de las tres nuevaspueden retirarse-dio vuelta en su silla terminando la conversacion-suerte-  
-Gracias señor-se levantaron de sus lugares e hizieron una reverencia-con su permiso-y salieron de la enorme oficina-

En un departamento a las 7 de la mañana se despertaba una peliazul pesadamente tapandose la cara con la cobija de los insistentes rayos de sol que golpeaban su cara. Suspiro derrotada y se levanto empezando a cambiarse. Miro hacia la cama y recordo las imagenes de Luka en su cama. "Fue un sueño, no hay manera de que Luka haya estado aqui", suspiro derrotada pero al dirijirse a la puerta vio una nota que decia lo duiguiente.

"Lamento haberme ido sin despedirme pero el trabajo me llama, gracias por dejamre dormir contigo, devo decir que eres muy linda, nos vemos en la escuela, tengo una cosa que tengo que pedirte. Gracias por todo.

Luka"

Si estaba un poco rara y cursi no le importo y sonrrio como boba. Salio y se topo con su hermano que esta sobandose las posaderas cosa que la hizo estallar en carcajadas haciendo que el se enderezara como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Dejame advinar, Gakupo-suspiro-  
-...Si y no me arrepiento!-  
-Ya andale, vamos a hacer el desayuno o no alcanzaremos-  
-Ok-empezo a caminar pero le dolia demaciado-  
-Si que te dio duro, jajajaja!-se rio de el-llamare a tu trabajo diciendo que estas enfermo, tu sientate...si puedes jajajaja!-se fue dejando a su hermano muy apenado-

Al entrar a la cocina se sorprendio de lo que habia en la estufa, era una comida de lo mas preparada, volteo al refri y vio una nota mas diciendo que ellos la prepararon y bhla bhla bhla, asi que solo empezo a servir y llevo a la mesa sorprendiendo a su hermano pero le mostro la nota y con una sonrrisa empezaron a comer y como le paso a Gakupo de lo delicioso que estaba devoraron su comida.

-Ahhh!, que rico estaba!-dijo Kaito-seguro fue Gakupo el que cocino-  
-Quizieras, fue Luka-defendio Miku a su amor-  
-Ja!, Gakupo es perfecto, no me extrañaria que haya sido el-  
-Lo dices por que te dio duro contra el muro toda la noche verdad?-se vurlo un poco-hagamos una apuesta, si Luka cocino yo gano, si fue Gakupo tu ganas-le sonrrio-  
-Cual es la apuesta?-interesado-  
-El ganador podra gobernar al otro durante 2 dias, te late?-  
-Gobernar como?-  
-Por decirlo asi, si yo gano tu haras lo que yo quiera, desde decir lo que yo quiera hasta hacer mis deveres-  
-Encerio?, pues va!, dos dias de ser mi esclava me parace genial-se recargo en la cilla con sonrrisa victoriosa pero la borro casi de inmediato al sentir un dolor en su tracero haciendo reir a la peliazul-

Despues de quedar en la apuesta la peliazul se preparo para ir a la escuela y ya en la puerta de su departamento se disponia a abrirla para empezar el trayecto hacia su escuela pero tocan el timbre asustandola de la imprecion.

-Miku!, somos nosotros, Luka y Gakupo!-hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta-  
-Luka?-de la imprecion abrio la puerta asustandolos-pasen!-se adelanto a ellos-Kaito, mira quienes vinieron-  
-Gakupo!-se levanto de golpe pero casi callo del dolor, la pelirosa volteo a ver a su amigo y empezo a carcajearse-que hacen aqui?-  
-Pues vinimos a llevarlos a su trabajo y al instituto-Gakupo-  
-Pero al parecer solo yo me podre llevar a Miku-  
-Claro, no puede ni caminar bien-Gakupo-  
-No me puedo ni sentar!-lo miro feo-  
-De nada!-le sonrrio orgulloso de su trabajo-bien, Luka, puedo quedarme?-  
-Si el no tiene problema-  
-No, por mi bien, ya vallanse, se les hace tarde-se acerco a su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente-que te valla bien-  
-Ya me voy-tomo la mano de Luka y se dirijieron a la puerta-te vez muy diferente con toda esa ropa encima y accesorios-tomo su maletin y un paraguas-  
-Lo se, es por proteccion, capas me atacan estando e la escuela-suspiro-espera un poco-se volvio a adentrar a la sala y casi se cae de la impresion-COF COF!-de inmedito los chicos dejaron de besarse para verla-Gakupo, yo me llevare la moto, traere a Miku y despues nos vamos a la empresa-sin esperar respuesta dio la vuelta y regreso con Miku que ya sujetaba la perilla de la puerta-listo, vamonos-  
-De acuerdo-le sonrrio y vajaron ambas al estacionamiento donde una hermosa moto negra con toques de dorado las esperaba-

-Pontelo-le entrego un casco morado y ella el rosa. Se subio y ayudo a la pelaqua subiera detras de ella-las manos-las tomo ycoloco las manos de la peliaqua al rededor de su cadera-abrazate fuerte, no queremos accidentes-tomo el bolante y metio las llaves para girarlas-  
-Ok-cuando giro las llaves la moto empezo a rugir sacandole un grito a la peliazul de puro miedo-

Al cabo de 5 minutos ambas estaban bajando de la moto la cual estaba escondida detras de los arboles, era temprano, comunmente ella tiene que esperar a su camion como 20 minutos y tarda 10 en llegar por eso solo se encontraban ellas.

-Wooo, se ve tan diferente-  
-Si, lo se, siempre llego a esta hora pero no deja de sorprenderme, de echo hay algo que si lo vemos ahora te sorprendera-sin decir nada tomo su mano y empezo a correr-falta poco, corre-  
-Voy-aceleraron el pasohasta llegar a la azotea-  
-Bien...esto queria...mostrarte-recuperando el aire-  
-Que...-se quedo sin palabras, justo en ese momento en la parte donde guardo la moto un poco mas adentro no habia arboles y se podia ver a los aspersores lanzando agua, pero eso no fue lo imprecionante. Ademas de que los chorros que lanazban hacia arriba haciendo un medio circulo arriba de los mismos y gracias a que habia sol se podia ver como salian varios arcoiris-woooo!, esto es increible!-dijo con una sonrrisa de felicidad en su rostro y se acerco a la reja sujetandola-Luka, esto es hermoso, gracias por mostrarmelo-le sonrrio dejandola imprecinada-  
-...De nada-le devolvio la sonrrisa acercandose a la reja y haciendo lo mismo que ella-me alegra que te haya gustado-sin apartar la vista de los arcoiris-  
-Jamas olvidare esta vista, no crei jamas poder ver algo asi-dijo y miro de soslayo a Luka y se acerco un poco a la pelirosa-  
-Ni yo, lo descubri recientemente-notando la cercania de la peliazul se acerco ella tambien haciendo sonrrojar a la menor-fue hace como 2 semanas que lo vi de casualidad, desde ese dia vendo temporano para poder verlo-se acerco mas-  
-Todos los dias?, genial, quiziera acompañarte pero yo tardo mucho en llegar-se acerco dejando sus manos una a lado de la otra-  
-Yo te recojo-paso su dedo miñique por sobre el de la peliazul-tambien puedo dejarte-al ver que la peliazul no quitaba la mano se aventuro y puso su mano sobre la de la peliazul la cual bajo la mirada avergonzada pero llena de alegria-que dices-  
-Yo...-agarro valor y volteo a ver a la pelirrosa topandose con los ojos viendola con su cabello suelto,"a que horas se lo quito?" penso pero su cerebro reacciono-me encantaria-le sonrrio y sin darse cuenta ambas se acercaron hasta rosar levemete sus labios. Ambas si miraron a los ojos sorprendidas con un enorme sonrrojo. La pelirrosa iva a hablar pero toco el timbre para que los alumnos entraran al salon-...nos vamos?-hablo apartando su vista de la pelirosa y sin soltar su mano empezo a correr con la pelirosa atras de ella con una enorme sonrrisa de alegria-  
-Pasen-hablaron de adentro de el salon, al parecer era su profesor, ambas tragaron duro y abrieron la puerte pero solo la peliazul se asomo pues la pelirosa se estaba amarrando el pelo y colocandose sus anteojos-y Megurine-san?-  
-Aqui estoy sensei-hablo asomandose y alzando la mano-lamento haber llegado tarde, tuve problemas con mi transporte y me tope con ella, es mi culpa que ella haya llegado tarde-se disculpo con el profe de ciencias-  
-Bueno, si es usted Megurine-san no hay problema, pasen-les dio permiso-oh, es verdad, les tengo algo que informar, yo he sido transferido a otra universidad, su nueva maestra llegara a darles por mi en la ultima hora, esta es mi ultima clase aqui-bajo su libro y se levanto de su aciento-asi que vamos a esforzarnos un poco mas en esta clase-sonrrio tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar-  
-...Sensei-dijeron todos notando su estado pero nadie hacia nada, solo una pelirosa se atrevio y se acerco a el para darle un abrazo-felicidades sensei, le deseo suerte-  
-Megurine-san...-le correspondio al abrazo sintiendo como las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas. No paso mucho cuando tenia a todo el salon sobre el llorando a moco tendido-SENSEI!-gritaban, la pelirosa se separo dejandolo con los demas-  
-Luka-chan-le sonrrio-eso fue muy lindo de tu parte-estiro su mano hacia un lado tomando la de Luka la cual la apreto y le devolvio la sonrrisa-  
-Gracias-la solto pues algunos estaban dandose la vuelta-podemos hablar mañana en el festival?-  
-...claro-"que me querra decir?, ojala no quiera que ya no le hable, me moriria si me dice eso"-pensaba-por cierto, traeras a tu pareja?-  
-No tengo-suspiro-mis acosadoras son un problema, ninguna quiere quedarse conmigo por culpa de ellas-bajo la mirada-  
-Lo lamento, no devi preguntar-  
-No pasa nada, no te preocupes-alzo la mirada con una sonrrisa que dejo a la peliazul sin aire por un momento y se quedaron asi mucho tiempo que son darse cuenta faltaban 5 minutos para que sea acabara la primera clase, lo que las hizo volver a la realdad fue que tocaron la puerta-  
-Disculpe-hablo un voz un poco ronca-  
-Adelante!-hablo secandose la s lagrimas y mandando a los alumnos a sus asientos-  
-Buenos dias-una muchacha con una gorra que sujetaba todo su cabello, unos vans desgastados, un pants flojo y suetes que convinaba con el pants y gafas oscuras que cubrian gran parte de su cara-soy una estudiante de intercambio, me quedare aqui a terminar la universidad y me mandaron a este curso-  
-Adelante...-  
-Kuga Natsuki-se presento ante el profe y despues volteo a con los alumnos-soy de Kioto y vine a estudiar este ultimo año aqui-un placer-hablo esta dejando a todos con cara de "otra loca"-  
-Bienvenida-la saludo el sensei-atras hay muchos lugares puesto que son pocos alumnos en este salon-suspiro divertido-puede sentarse donde quiera-  
-Claro, gracias sensei-camino entre los alumnos y se sento a un lado de Luka-hola, Natsuki-le tendio la mano-  
-Luka-contesto al saludo pero al momento de tocar sus manos sintieron algo extraño por lo que se separaron rapido-ella es mi amigo Miku-  
-Hola-  
-Hola-contesto Natsuki con una sonrrisa-  
-Bien alumnos, ahora veamos la paguina-fue interrumpido de nuevo pero esta vez por una voz mas ronca-adelante-  
-Con permiso-abrio la puerta una mujer con cabello canoso y ojos verdes, tenia un vestido negro hasta los tobillos-con permiso takareda-sensei-entro seguida de otras 5 jovenes que estaban igual de "locas" las cuales no se presentaron, solo caminaron hasta atras rodeando a Luka, Miku y Natsuk-  
-...-todo el salon incluyendo al sensei se quedaron viendolas-  
-Bueno, solo vine a dejarlas, suerte chicas y Natsuki-se detuvo en la puerta-espero verte en la direccion al rato-salio dejando a la nombrada asustada-  
-Bueno...ya va tocar, ya me voy jovenes, suerte con sus clases y comportense bien con mi sustituto-salio-  
-Hola-saludaron las 5 chicas a la pelirosa y peliazul-  
-Hola, me llamo Luka y ella es mi amiga Miku-  
-Un gusto-saludo sonrriendo-  
-Podrias mostrarnos la escuela?, es que llegamos tarde y la directora no pudo hacerlo, seria mucha molestia-  
-Claro que no, NOS encantaria-metiendo a Miku en el asunto-  
-...claro-

Y asi quedo, paso el primer receso, ellas les mostraron toda la universidad de pies a cabeza, en cuant terminaron decidieron comer en el gardin.

-Y como se llaman?-  
-Oh, perdon, se me olvidaba-sonrrio la peliplateada-me llamo Shizuma...Hanazono-  
-Pfffff-escupio su agua y tocio-tu eres la heredera de la empresa Hanazono?-  
-...Si-preocupada de que saliera con el chisme a toda la escuela, "que descuidada soy"-  
-Ahhhh, ya estoy bien-dejando de tocer se reincorporo recostandoce en el enorme arbol que estaba rodeado de una cerca co flores tapando la visibilidad, asi que las 8 estaban bien escondidas-perdon por eso, me sorprendio, ahhh, que susto me lleve-volvio a tomar de su jugo-que haces en esta universidad?-  
-Pues yo queria algo normal, no queria lambiscones de amigos asi que...vine aqui pero creo que la rege-  
-Oh, no te preocupes por nosotras 2, no somos asi, sabemos guardar secretos...de echo yo soy modelo-la peligris suspiro mas tranquila-  
-Encerio?-hablo Natsuki llamando la atencion de todas-yo tambien, me transfirieron de firma...creo que estoy en una que se llama Divino o algo asi-  
-Diva?-pregunto abriendo los ojos-  
-Si!, esa!, la conoces?-  
-Ahi trabajo yo!-emocionada-  
-Genial!, al menos ya conosco a alguien de ahi-  
-Jajajaja, si, asi que no te sientas nerviosa, todos son amigables...cuando no te quieren violar-  
-Jajaja, me lo esperaba-  
-Ara ara-hablo la castaba-creo que se desviaron del tema-las saco de sui emocion-me lalmo Shizuru Fujino, un placer-  
-Chikane Himemiya-  
-Nagisa Aoi-  
-Himeko Kurusugawa-  
-O.O Wow!, puras personas famosas-Miku sorprendida causo que todas las demas empezaran a reir-  
-Es verdad, no pense con encontrarme a 3 modelos mas aqui-  
-Les parece ver como somos todas de verdad?-propuso Himeko-  
-Claro-se pararon y empezaron a quitarse la ropa de encima para dejar ver su ropa de verdad-wow-dijeron todas-  
-Ara ara-hablo Shizuru-quien diria que Natsuki tubiera esa retaguaridia-  
-Sh-shizuru!-apenada se dio la vuelta para esconder su "retaguardia" de Shizuru pero la peligris le dio una nalgada-Shizuma!-  
-Jajaja, perdon, lo tienes bien bonito-esta se dio la vuelta-  
-Miren nada mas-Chikane lo toco-lo tiene bien firme-lo apreto-  
-Dejenme!-se sonrrojo enormemente-  
-Mira Nagisa-hablo Himeko-asi lo quiero yo-  
-Si, yo tambien-se acerco y se las tomo las 2 para ver la reaccion de la peliazul-  
-Mou!-se sento para que la dejaran en paz-ni Mai me trata tan asi-la castaña se le quedo viendo con una mescla de divercion pero mas de celos, mas no pregunto al ver que la peliazul se parava delante de ella. Su miradas se quedaron enganchadas, sin darse cuenta se acercaron y la peliazul tomo sus manos-


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguna hablo, estaban tan enbobadas con lo hermosa de las chicas que no se dieron cuenta, incluso la acuamarin volteo a ver a Luka y le paso lo mismo que con las demas, la mirada de todas estaba enganchada a una solo persona y esa persona le miraba igual. Shizuru miraba a Natsuki, Shizuma a Nagisa, Chikane a Himeko y Luka a Miku y viceversa. Cada pareja se acerco a la otra para quedar abrazadas sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

Perspectiva de Natsuki.

Que ojos tan hermosos, jamas vi unos ojos asi de pardos, podria jurar que son rojos vino pero viendolos de cerca si son cafes, son simplemente hermosos, toda ella lo es-se separo un poco y empazo a recorrerla con la mirada sin darse cuenta que ella tambien era observada-por dios, ella sin duda es mejor que una modelo, nunca vi a una tan hermosa-sonrrio esta y volvio a verla a los ojos pero esta se la seguia comiendo con la mirada y se sonrrojo mas no se movio, al contrario, se sintio feliz pues le llamaba la atencion a esa hermosa castaña-asi que desvio su mirada a su cintura y su cadera deleitandoce con cada curva que sin darse cuenta la atrajo mas hacia ella desde la cintura atrallendo su atencion hacia ella y pudo notar la diferencia de estatura, superaba a la castaña como por 4 centimetros.

Perspectiva de Shizuru.

Esos ojos jade son tan atrallentes, estan llenos de vida, puedo ver que es un poco salvaje y muy atrevida-fue aqui donde empezo a recorrerla con la mirada o mejor dicho se la comia con la mirada-tiene un cuerpo atletico, unos brazos fuertes pero no dejando de ser femeninos, podria jurar que tiene el abdomen marcado, una cintura bien definida, unas caderas que noquean y unas piernas bien torneadas, aunque su pecho no es muy grande le da un toque sexy-aqui la ojiverde la jalo desde la cintura atrallendola hacia ella-que fuerza!-pensaba y dirijio su mirada hacia sus ojos-toda ella me gusta...me gusta?, claro que si, me muero por ella-se acerco un poco a la peliazul-

Perspectiva de Natsuki.

Jamas me senti asi, mi corazon no deja de latir con fuerza, su rostro se acerca al mio. Quiere besarme?, con gusto-acorto la distancia que quedaba entre ellas y la beso de manera calamada, probando su sabor, grabando todas las sensaciones que le causaba ese pequeño beso-que dulce, que bien se sienten sus labios, son tan suaves y dulces-pensaba-es hora de subir de nivel-profundize el beso metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca y senti como se estremecio pero correspondio a mi beso. Pronto nos tubimos que separar por falta de aire y al vernos a los ojos ambas nos sonrrojamos a mas no poder y nos volteamos y nos dimos cuenta de que ninguna nos prestaba atencion, de echo, todas estaban haciendo lo mismo que nosotras. De repente senti como Shizuru me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba juntando de nuevo nuestros labios pasando sus brazos por sobre mis hombros tomandome de la nuca y yo me sujete de su cadera juntando mas nuestros cuerpos para sentirla mejor.

Perspectiva Shizuru.

Al separarnos me dio una pena por lo que acababa de pasar y al parecer ella tambien pues aparte de soltarme dio un paso atras. Pense que nos estaban viendo nuestras recien amigas pero no, ellas estaban en la misma situacion con las demas. Tome su mano y la jale hacia mi para probar de nuevo esos labios, me agarre de su nuca y ella tomo mi cintura y me pego a ella. Pude sentir sus musculoso abdomen y seti que volaba. Dios. Es una sensacion inexplicable, jamas nadie me hizo sentir como ninguna persona antes y con solo unos besos,

Al separarnos ella me sonrrio y me abrazo, desde luego le correspondi colocando mi cabeza en su pecho y cerre mis ojos dejandome llevar. Sentia una seguridad de la cual nunca pude sentir hasta estar entre sus brazos, asi como estoy ahora.

Perspectiva de Chikane.

Senti mi cara arder, sus cabellos dorados volaban con el viento, su cara de angel me cautivo, su hermosa mirada hizo que mi corazon diera un vuelco y mi estomago diera muchas vueltas. Solo se me viene una palabra a la mente al verla. Diosa, para mi es una diosa, esa sonrrisa que ilumino a mi alrededor, esa sonrrisa es mi sol. Su cuerpo que a pesar de no resaltar mucho es muy hermoso. Sin notarlo ella estaba a solo unos pocos sentimetros de mi. Acorte la distancia de nuestras bocas y la bese sintiendo una rafaga de viento recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Sus labios eran tan dulces que podria desmayarme. Me sujete de su cintura atrayendola y ella coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cuello atrayendome hacia ella, Empeze a chupar su labio inferior y ella abrio la boca dandome permiso de explorarla con mi lengua. Me senti en las nubes, a pesar de la inexperencia de esta hermosa rubia sus besos destilaban miel. La falta de aire se hizo presente y nos tubimos que separar. Ella se sonrrojo y se escondio un mi pecho, tome su barbilla levantando su hermoso rostro y la volvi a besar pero con mas clama para que no se asustara y ella me correspondio.

Perspectiva de Himeko.

Sus brazos me sujetaron tan firme pero a la vez tan gentil, su mirada me deshizo pero lo que me hizo enloquecer fueron sus besos, mi primer beso fue con esta hermosa mujer se sentia tan bien. Es toda una experta besando, no puedo creer que me este besando, ella podria tener a cualquier mujer u hombre a sus pies pero esta aqui, conmigo, besandome!. No quiero que termine nunca pero siento que el aire es necesario y nos separamos. Al ver sus ojos viendome tan directamente me puse nerviosa, pense que se enojaria o me rechazaria pero ella con toda la gentileza del mundo tomo mi barbilla haciendo que la mirara y me volvio a besar pero esta vez fue mas dulce, mas tranquilo. Sin duda era perfecto.

Perspectiva de Luka.

No se como paso pero sinceramente no me importa, ella es mi amor desde hace 1 año, estoy mas que feliz de tenerla en mis brazos y que ella me corresponda, lo que paso en el tejado fue el momento mas feliz hasta ahora, que ella corresponde a mi abrazo. Ella al parecer disfrutaba de mi abrazo pues tenia una hermosa sonrrisa la cual hizo que yo sonrriera. No vi cuando ella me tomo de los hombros y se acerco ademaciado a mis labios pero no los tocaba, entonces fui yo la que corto la distancia y empezamos un hemoso beso abrazados la una a la otra. Sus labios me parecian un manjar, queria probar mas de ellos y ella estaba corresponidendome asi que tome su barbilla e hize que abriera la boca para yo profundizar el beso introduciendo mi lengua en ella.

Perspectiva de Miku.

Me sentia tan agusto con ella, sus brazos me rodeaban por completo haciendome sentir mas que segura, pero no me conformo con esto. Me armo de valor y me acerco a ella pero sin besarla, si ella quiere me correspondera y asi fue. Senti que todo temblaba bajo mis pies al sentir sus labios besarme, muy diferente a el beso que le di cuando dormia, este se sentia como si una descarga elecrtica me recorriera principalmente la boca. Ni con Kaito es tan asi de especial.

(Bueno, se que la mayoria se brinco eso, no los culpo, es mucho y no pondre lo de Shizuma y Nagisa pues no me acuerdo del anime y en el momento que lo escribi no tenia internet como para ver el anime, es todo, KuroKruger fuera)

Sono el timbre rompiendo el echizo que las envolvia regresandolas a la realidad. Se sonrrieron y voltearon a ver a sus compañeras y salieron del escondido gardin cada quien tomada de la mano de su pareja.

A la ultima hora todo el salon estaba que no se la creia, las nuevas se hicieron pareja y la mas hermosa del salon con la sabelotodo nerd de Luka y para colmo la profesora nueva todavia no llegaba y estaban que se comian las uñas de los nervios. Hubieran cometido canibalismo comiendose sus dedos pues se les acabaron las uñas pero afortunadamente llego la nueva maestra.

Al abrirse las puertas, como si se les fuera la vida voltearon la cabeza con rostros de miedo y nervios. Una hermosa figura femenina entro dejando a la mayoria sin aire, una larga cabellera rubia sujetada casi al final de esta haciendo que se vea aun mas hermosa, un flequillo que resaltaba sus ojos casi rojos como los de Shizuru pero mas claritos que esta, un rostro angelical. Todo eso puesto en un cuerpo que pocas veces se ha visto-pues las de atras osea Luka y compañia no han mostrado como son en verdad-su vestimenta no ayudaba a la calentura que empezaban a experimentar algunos estudiantes, pues llevaba una falda beich a medio muslo pegada y con una avertura en la pierna izquierda para que pudiera caminar mas agusto, unas mayas negras transparentes y unos tacones negros que hacian lucir mas sus piernas. Un chaleco beich, camisa blanca y un liston al rededor de cuello de la camisa amarillo. Esa hermosura era su nueva maestra.

-Muy bien alumnos, mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harllown. Sere su nueva maestra de matematicas a partir de ahora asi que espero que nos llevemos bien, pueden llamarme Fate simplemente, lamento la demora pero estaba hablando con la directora y pues...faltaron muchos alumnos nuevos, les dire que con ellos se llenan los ultimos asientos. Ademas conmigo esta otra alumna nueva asi que denle la bienvenida-volteo a la puerta-puede pasar-  
-Con permiso-abrio la puerta y una hermosa castaña entro a el salon de clases dejando a todos imprecionados, si es verdad que no era tan hermosa como la sensei pero tenia lo sullo-mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha, un gusto estar con ustedes-hizo una pequeña reverencia y al levantar la cabeza los cuchicheos no se hizieron esperar-  
-Takamachi-san, valla a sentarse atras-le pidio la profesora-  
-Hai-le sonrrio a la rubia maestra y esta le devolvio la sonrrisa cosa que solo las nuevas, Luka y Miku notaron. Esta se sento serca de las demas y al saludar amablemente estas empezaron a echarle carrilla-  
-Ehhh, asi que andas tras la profe?-Natsuki-  
-Que?-sorprendida-c-como lo saben?-  
-Ara ara, la miradita que se dieron no era solo de maestra a alumna-Shizuru-  
-B-bueno, ella tiene 21-  
-Que?-gritaron todas sorprendidas-  
-Jovenes, retirense por favor de mi salon-miro a Nanoha y esta le acintio-su primer dia y tener que sacarla, retirence-sentencio-  
-Wow, tu novia se ve hermosa, es muy madura-  
-Lo se, de echo quiere entrar a otro trabajo de medio tiempo, ella es modelo pero en la otra ciudad no le iva muy bien, por eso nos mudamos-  
-Mudamos?, viven juntas?-  
-...-se quedo muda-  
-Jajajajaja-se rieron todas-que rapido van eh?-  
-D-desde los nueve somos novias-  
-O.O-se quedaronn todas asi-  
-Vale, saben donde hay una agencia de modelaje?-  
-Claro, de echo, nosotras trabajamos en ella-  
-Encerio?-sin creerles pues sus fachas delataban que no-  
-Si-se quitaron lentes, gorras y soltaron su cabello-no somos como aparentamos-Luka-  
-Somos modelos aunque recien nos transfirieron-Natsuki-  
-Fue una suerte encontrar a colegas aqui-Himeko-  
-Soy muy mala con las direcciones-Nagisa-  
-Jajajaja, vale, entonces podrian llevarnos a nosotras tambien?-  
-Claro, de echo le llamare al dueño a ver si nos puede mandar un auto-saco su celular Luka-haganme bolita-se escondio entre sus amigas para que la directora que siempre rondaba los salones no la descubriera con el telefono, al segundo timbre del celular se escucho una voz muy gruesa-ah, Souji-san, hola, esta ociupado?...pues vera, me encontre con las modelos transferidas, resultaron estar en mi salon, ademas hay una que quiere entrar...si, es muy hermosa...Souji-san!-se sonrrojo cosa que encelo a Miku-hai...hai...a las 3 estaremos afuera...ok...hai...claro...claro, yo les digo, cuidedes, gracias-colgo-ahh-  
-Y que dijo?-  
-Pues que nos mandara 1 camioneta de las grandes asi podremos entrar todas-miro a las chicas-dijo que quiere ver a Fate hoy para que empieze mañana o de lo contrario hasta la otra semana-  
-Bien-  
-Hay algo, miren, va a haber aqui un festival, donde aparecera nuestra firma, a los que participen se les pagara el doble de su sueldo que ganen ahi, a mi me lo ofrecieron, me pidieron que buscara mas y pues si gustan participar estan dentro-  
-Me anoto-Nagisa-  
-Hai, yo tambien-Himeko-  
-Por que no?-sonrriendo de miedio lado-  
-Bien, seremos 6 en el lugar, 7 si Fate acepta-  
-Ok, yo le dire-sonrrio-gracias chicas-  
-No te preocupes, tratanos como iguales, amigas?-  
-Hai, gracias-  
-Bien, hay que entrar por que la dierctora ya viene y al parecer anda enojada-dijo Himeko-  
-Dile a tu novia que nos de permiso-Natsuki-  
-N-Natsuki!-se sonrrojo-vere que hago-saco su telefono y mando un mensaje el cual fue contestado a los pocos segundos-bien, dice que ella vendra, esperemos-  
-Bien jovencitas, les dare una oportunidad-salio del salon y medio cerro la puerta-tus amigas amor?-le dijo a Nanoha la cual se sonrrojo que lo dijera frente a las chicas-tomare eso como un si-suspiro-a ver, les dejare de castigo 1 hoja con un resumen de algo que les guste, algo sencillo pero es para despistar, asi que adelante-se metio primero-no lo volveran a hacer verdad?-  
-No-dijeron todas a coro-  
-Bien, abran sus libros en la pagina...-el timbre les indico que la clase y el dia escolar habian acabado-bien pueden irse-se sento y empezo a guardar sus cosas-  
-Y los alumnos nuevos?-  
-Al parecer sera mañana-corto-  
-Bien, adios Fate-sensei-  
-Adios jovenes-  
-Fate-chan, devemos irnos, ellas son modelos, te prepararon una entrevista pero es ahora!-  
-Que?, pero no estoy preparada-  
-No se preocupe por eso, te prestare algo estando alla-Luka-  
-Gracias Megurine-san-  
-Luka esta bien-  
-Gracias Luka-sonrrio y tomo sus cosas-como llegaremos?-  
-Una camioneta nos recojera-suspiro y cargo su mochila-nos espera afuera-  
-Vale-empezaron a caminar todas, y efectivamente una enorme camioneta estaba estacionada y una rubia alta las esperaba afuera-  
-Lukis!-se le abento al cuello celando a Miku-te extrañe!, pense que esas estupidas te habian devorado-  
-Fue tu culpa!-la aparto-ahh, no mas fiestas asi, de acuerdo?-  
-Haiiii!-sin animos-me encantaban esas fiestas-  
-Y por que el apodo tan estupido?-  
-Jajajaja, por que queria ver tu cara de enojada-le sonrrio-  
-Ahhh, suban chicas-les abrio la camioneta y entraron todas menos Miku y Luka. Lily bajo el vidrio-  
-No suben? -  
-No, tengo mi moto-sonrrio-las veo alla-se alejo un poco-ADIOS LULIS!-salio corriendo con la peliazul dejando a Lily roja de verguenza pero a las demas carcajeandose por el apodo-  
-Ya veras pelo de chicle!-cerro la ventana y la camioneta arranco-


	4. Chapter 4

-Se que me ama-dijo llegando a su moto con su novia-muuuuy en el fondo pero me ama-su novia se empezo a reir-vamos hermosa-se subio y se coloco un casco, le tendio a ella uno y le ayudo a subir-agarrate fuerte-la peliazul se abrazo a su cintura-y nos vamos!-arranco para alcanzar y revazar a su amiga rubia-

Al llegar esperaron un poco a las demas que llegaron como 2 minutos despues, la rubia le regaño pero a ella no le importo, se dirijieron a los vestidores para cambiarse.

-Fate, como no tienes nada preparado puedes escojer de los mios, chicas-hablo mas fuerte para que las demas modelos les prestaran atencion-vamos a usar biquinis tanto en esta secion como en la expocicion, asi que escojan bien, les han comprado mas ropa segun los models que usaban antes y uno que otro que les quedara bien segun los fotografo-les abrio las puertas de cada locker y les dejo ver, las chicas quedaron asombradas-  
-...Yo quiero este-Natsuki tomo uno negro de 2 piezas con liston con correa que unia ambas partes y se cruzaban en forma de cruz, le quedaba perfecto pero algo le faltaba-que le faltara-pensaba en voz alta-  
-...un collar!-dijo Nagisa-cuando no te gusta alguna prenda con un collar pequeño se mejora-  
-Es verdad, gracias-le agradecio y tomo su mochila de donde saco una cadenita delgada de plata con un rosario, se lo puso de manera que le quedara la cruz pegada al cuello y se vieran partes de la cadena colgando-listo-  
-Perfecto, entonces sigo yo-ella se puso un biquini rojo con algonos detalles en negro, era de dos piesas-listo-fiu fiu!-  
-Himeko!-se sonrrojo-tu turno!-se alejo de ahi para que escojiera-  
-Hay que caracter!-vio un hermoso biquini blanco que se amarraba a los lados de la mitad de abajo y la de arriba se amarraba del cuello-como me queda?-pregunto-  
-Muy lindo-  
-Gracias-  
-Mi turno-Luka se puso uno rosa sin correas, la parte media inferior del biquini tenia un rosa que iva oscureciendose mientras mas iva a la orilla-listo-  
-Bien, la ultima soy yo-ella uso un biquini de pañuelo por asi decirlo, color negro y se amarraba igual en ambas partes-  
-O.O-todas se quedaron asi-estas hermosa-  
-Jejeje, recuerden que mi novia es celosa y puede atravezar esa puerta si las escucha-dijo medio broma medio verdad-por eso me corrieron de la otra agencia-  
-...te vez bieeeen-dijieron nerviosas-nos vamos?-  
-Seguro-las chicas tomaron sus cosas-  
-Corran chicas, si no nos vamos ahora no se que nos haran-Luka les dijo con un poco de miedo-en 20 ellas llegaran y pueden lastimar a sus parejas-abrio las puertas que dividian el vestidor y la sala de espera-nos vamos-tomo a Miku de la mano y empezo a correr pero se detubo al ver que las demas no se movian-corran!-les grito pero ellas solo empezaron a caminar-mierda-se escucho unos pequeños gritos-que corran!, tomen a su pareja y siganme!-en eso una puerta del otro lado de la habitacion se abrio dando paso a muchas chicas que corrian hacia ellas-ya llegaron!-las demas por miedo a las caras de pervertidas que tenian empezaron a correr y Luka cerro la puerta con un tubo de fierro que habia a un lado-no resistira mucho-  
-Por aqui!-Gakupo encontro una puerta en la que se podia ver al fotografo hablandoles muy a lo lejos-ahi esta el fotografo!-las chicas corrieron a toda prisa y cerraron la puerta pero la manada de chicas abrio la otra y alcanzaron a ver el cabello de Gakupo y los siguieron-ya valio!-corrieron mas rapido-  
-Ya veo la luz!-bromeo Lily-vamos Gakupo...no!-casi agarran a su amigo del cabello pero ella se lanzo a ellas y las detubo unos segundos-salvenze ustedes!-la manada la metio dentro de ellas desapareciendola-  
-No!-grito Luka-ya estamos a la mitad!-grito feliz-Nanoha!-grito al ver que la sujetaron de la manga-joder-la jalo y la puso al frente-casi te perdemos-  
-Gracias!-casi no podia correr-  
-...-retrocedio un poco hasta quedar al nivel de Gakupo-Gakupo, llevalas, casi no pueden seguir, las detendre unos segundos-le toco el hombro-nos vemos luego-se dio la buelta y se estiro de brazos deteniendo a las chicas que querian pasar, todas la empujaban pero no podian pasa, hasta que despues de 15 segundos de forzejear la metieron a dentro donde tenian a Lily con la ropa desfarrada con sangre en la cara-Lily!-le hablo pero esta no la escuchaba-  
-Luka!-Miku se queria regresar pero Gakupo se la subio al hombro-sueltame!, tienen a Luka-  
-Lo se-dijo en voz baja-pero ya casi llegamos, me dijo que las pusiera a salvo-llegaron a la puerta pero Gakupo y el camarografo seguian corriendo por lo que las chicas los imitaron hasta llegar a unas paredes de vidrio y se metieron pero el ultimo en la fila era Gakupo que fue jalado por el largo cabello, en un ultomo movimiento avento a Miku adentro y con un giro lanzo una patada a la puerta cerrandola-  
-Bien, a salvo todos-suspiro-este vidrio es irrompible-les dijo y ellas suspiraron aliviadas-bien Luka, tenemos heridos?-pregunto buscandola-Luka?...Gakupo?-lo busco y no lo vio-Lily?, hay dios-se asusto-las mejores a manos de esas violadoras-  
-Violadoras?-Miku lo miro asustada-que le pasara a Luka?-  
-No lo se, siempre es diferente lo que le hacen-  
-Pero...-bajo la mirada-  
-Ella siempre corre a tiempo, siempre esta aqui antes de que eso pase, no se por que se retraso-decia en voz alta-  
-Fue nuestra culpa-hablo Natsuki-ella nos dijo que corrieramos pero nosotras no lo hicimos, no pensabamos que pasaria esto-bajo la mirada-  
-Ahhhh, le dire al jefe que les de 1 semana a ver si se les quitan las heridas-  
-Heridas?-todas se alarmaron-que es este lugar?-  
-Ahhh, lo que pasa que la mayoria de las modelos aqui son fans de ellos, se metieron en este trabajo para acosarlas-se rasco la cabeza estrezado-lamento informales chicas que no podran modelar hasta que ellos regresen el jefe quiere que salgan juntas todas-suspiro-cambienze, pueden irse, regresen hasta el miercoles, se que tienen una exposicion asi que preparence, espero que ellos esten bien para entonces-  
-De acuerdo-las modelos de sus maletas que tomaron antes de correr sacaron sus ropas y se las pusieron sobre el biquini-como salimos de aqui?-  
-Yo las llevo-aparecio Luka y paso por entre las modelos que se le querian echar encima-  
-Si la tocan las corro-grito el fotografo-vallanse!-las chicas corrieron, el salio de las paredes y se aserco a ella-que te hizieron?-preocupado-  
-Luka!-se aserco Gakupo, Luka no pudo mas y se dejo caer, Gakupo la cargo en brazos-  
-Gakupo...bajame-le pidio pero el no le hizo caso-vamos, estas mas herido que yo-  
-No importa...te defraude, no pude protejerte-una lagrima salio de su ojo y la peliazul la limpio, las demas chicas se acercaron-  
-No importa-  
-Claro que si, tu haz echo mucho por mi...-  
-Y por mi...-se aserco una ensangretada Lily unas batas-tomen-se las dio y callo de rodillas-ahhh-se levanto de nuevo y se puso su bata-no puedo...mas-se recargo en la pared, Luka se desmayo y Gakupo la dejo en el suelo lo mas cuidadosamente posible que su condicion se lo permitia, luego el se desmayo-ahhh, chicas...nos vamos-tomo los bolsos de sus amigos y se subio a ambos uno en cada hambro como si fueran sacos de papas-  
-No los carges, estas peor que ellos!-dijo Natsuki-pasamelos-se refirio a la pelirrosa y pelimorados que la hacian de costales en los hombros de la rubia mas alta-  
-Vamonos-empezando a caminar ignorando a las chicas y sus quejas todas llegaron al estacionamiento y la rubia subio a sus amigos adelante, la pelirrosa a su lado y Gakupo en el asiento de atras de ella-suban-saco las llavez y encendio el auto-lamento no poder dejaras en sus casas, pero no tengo tanta energuia-  
-No importa, vamos-alento Chikane y todas se acomodaron en la enorme camioneta-  
-Nos vamos-arranco. Nadie decia ni preguntaba nada, era mucha su preocupacion-llegamos-se detubo en un edificio departamental. Ella bajo y dio la vuelta al auto, antes de llegar a la puerta callo al piso, las demas se alarmaron y fueron a ayudarla pero ella se levanto sola y se fue a pos sus amigos, se los subio a los hombros y entro al enorme edifico saludando al portero-que nadie nos molesta-  
-De acuerdo-les dio el paso y las 12 al elevador, logicamente cada una teniendo un cuerpo escultural y un peso ideal no tubieron problemas en subir-  
-Bien-dejo a los chicos recargados en la pared a un lado de la puerta, se dio la vuelta y toco la puerta de enfrente-porfavor!-le pidio-ayudenos!-  
-Ahhh-se escucho del otro lado, un ruido de llavez se empezo a acercar y la puerta se abrio dejando ver a alguien muy familiar para Natsuki y Shizuru-que paso?-  
-Youko, por favor ayudenos!-le hizo una reverencia lastimandose mas-se lo suplico!-  
-Pero yo no trabajo mas en eso-se recargo en el marco de la puerta-  
-Youko?-se aserco la peliazul llamando la atencion de las demas y su chica que miro a la chica-  
-Youko-sensei?-se puso a un lado se su novia-  
-Chicas!-las abrazo a ambas-que hacen aqui?-se separo para verlas-Natsuki, has crecido mucho-le acaricio la cabeza-Fujino-san, es un placer verla-el sonrrio-  
-Lo mismo digo-ambas a coro-ara? "me deves una soda de marca"...jajajaja-se rieron las tres divertidas-venimos por que acompañamos a nuestras amigas-le señalaron a Lily que aun tenia la reverencia pues encerio la necesitaba y a Luka y Gakupo-  
-Son sus amigos?-  
-Si-le sonrrieron-puedes ayudarles?-  
-...Pues considerando que fueron mis alumnas favoritas...y que me ayudaron a pedirle matrimonio a mi esposa no veo por que no-se metio a su casa y saco un botiquin grande y se lo dio a Sizuru-cargamelo porfavor-le sonrrio y se aserco a la rubia que ahora sonrreia aliviada-se que te aguantas, Natsuki-le hablo y se aserco-estira tus brazos-esta le hizo caso, a la rubia le empujo con una mano y esta por falta de fuerzas callo en ellos y al momento se desmayo-vamos-se aserco a la puerta de la pelirrosa, saco las llavez de la maleta de esta y abrio la puerta-acomodenlas en la cama-  
-Bien-cargaron a los inconsientes del suelo y entraron, no fue dificil encontrar la cama, estaba una enorme en la sala pegada a la pared de lado izquierdo de la puerta-primero a Lily, a ella en la mesa-la peliazul la acomodo-Natsuki, preparame tres inyecciones con 10 ml de tramadol, Fujino, te encargo a la pelirrosa, inyectale una en el brazo. Natsuki tu con el pelimorado y yo a la rubia-cada una le inyecto su gerina a el seleccionado-  
-Youko, yo me encargo de limpiarlo, donde esta el agua oxigenada?-  
-Esta en mi botiquin, la parte de abajo, tambien saca vendas, gasas, type, insodine-volteo a ver a las demas-ustedes podrian sacarles las ropas?-las chicas asintieron-con cuidado porfavor, chicas-miro a Natsuki y Shizuru-vamos a esterilizarnos las manos-tomo un bote de jabon liquido desinfectante-

Media hora despues terminaron de curar todas las heridas del trio, Youko se quedo un rato mas hablando con sus ex alumnas en medicina. Las demas se asombraron de que eran doctoras, pero aun con su diploma no quizieron trabajar en eso, ambas decidieron seguir con el trabajo familiar, algo curioso es que nunca se hayan conocido nisiquiera visto, eso le dio tanta risa a Youko pues ambas se la pasaban con ella pero nunca coincidian en los horarios. Al fin como a las 6 de la tarde todos se quedaron en silencio recordando lo que paso en ese dia.

-Grhu!-se escucho un gruñido-  
-Que fue eso?-Nanoha pregunto-  
-Mi estomago-Natsuki puso su mano sobre su estomago-jejeje, perdon, no comi muy bien-  
-Grhu!-Nagisa se tomo el estomago sonrrojada-yo tambien tengo hambre-  
-Grhu!-y asi el estomago de todas empezo a gruñir-Natsuki!, es tu culpa!-una sonrrojada Nanoha le echaba la culpa-  
-Por que es mi culpa?-la miro alzando una ceja-  
-Por que tu gruñido fue el detonante de todos-se alzo de hombros-  
-Vale, en vez de echarle la culpa a alguien es mejor hacer algo de comer-sujirio Fate deteniendo a su novia-  
-Apoyo la idea-alzo la mano Himeko-  
-Pues bien, vamos a explorar el refri-se levantaron todas y entraron a la enorme cocina-wo!-se sorprendieron algunas-veamos-abrieron el refrigerador y encontraron un poco de todo-esto es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida-bromeo Natsuki haciendo reir a algunas-veamos...para que estoy aqui si no se cocinar?-se alejo del refrijerador y las chicas rieron-limpiare un poco, se los dejo a las cocinaras estrella-se aserco a Shizuru y le dio un beso en la frente-  
-Voz sos Neko-le dijeron todas a coro a la castaña-  
-No soy Neko!-se giro enojada-  
-Si que lo eres ¬¬...Neko-la miraron ceria-pensabamos que eras la mas Tachi de todas pero eres Neko u.u-  
-No!-se enojo-  
-Ya ya, no ha pasado ni un dia y ya quieren que decidamos quien es Neko?-defendio Natsuki abrazando a Shizuru de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo-  
-Voz sos la Tachi-le señalaron y esta se dio cuenta-  
-...-se quedo callada-  
-Natsuki-Shizuru la vio con los ojos en lagrimas-  
-Ella es mi Tachi-se abrazo a su cuello como toda buena Neko-verdad mi amor?-  
-Si...-se seco las lagrimas y abrazo la cintura de Natsuki-  
-Awwww-se enternecieron todas-vale, Tachi suprema-dijeron todasa Shizuru-volviendo a la comida que haremos?-  
-Espaguetti!-Miku-  
-Lasagna-Fate-  
-Gyosas-Shizuru-  
-Hamburgesas!-Himeko-  
-Ramen-Nagisa-  
-Curry!-Luka llego de repente y las asusto-quiero curry!-  
-NO!-aparecio Lili-ella es un mounstro cuando se trata de curry!-alcanzo a decir antes de que Luka la tacleara-ahhh!-se quejo por el dolor-no lo hagan!-Luka le tapo la boca con type que saco de quien sabe donde-  
-No lo hagan, ella es peligrosa...-Gakupo que aparecio de la nada miro a Luka que aun estaba en el suelo sobre Lily-hagan todas sus ideas pero menos curry-se aserco a ellas pero Luka le mordio el brazo-Joder!, sueltame!-la alejo y esta se le abento encima-que no entiendes que aqui nunca habra curry!-le decia tratando de detener la cuerda que iva hacia el-diganle que no!-  
-...No haremos curry!-en eso es como si Luka hubiera despertado de un transe hipnotico-  
-Que hago aqui?-se levanto y miro sus manos con la cuerda-por que tengo una cuerda?-  
-Ahhh, salvado-volteo a ver a Lily que tenia pies y manos atados con una cuerda y la boca tapada con type-siempre va primero contra ti-se burlo un poco y despues la libero-eso te pasa por acercarte mucho-  
-A si?-se levanto y lo tendio al suelo-Luka, mira que tiene en el pecho-la pelirrosa se aserco-curry!-salio corriendo, en eso Luka aparecio de nuevo la cuerda y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al pelimorado este ya estaba colgado de manos y pies del techo y con type en la boca-  
-No habra curry-de nuevo la pelirrosa desperto de su trance-  
-Que no estaba a un lado de Miku?-le pregunto a Fate que la miraba medio asustada medio divertida-  
-Estabas pero tu amor por mi es increblantable-se medio burlo-  
-Aja-no le dio mucha importancia-y que haran de comer?-  
-No haremos curry-gritaron todas a coro-  
-Hay, no me griten, no es como si las fuera a golpear-todas la vieron con cara de ironia-...Gakupo-volteo a verlo para preguntarle pero lo vio colgado-Gakupo!-lo ayudo a bajar-que paso?-  
-...Me querian hacer carnitas!-las señalo para que le creyera la mentira-  
-Hay nmms!-le dio un zape-andabas de nuevo con tu locura de querer ser el hombre araña y de nuevo te salio mal verdad?-  
-Jejeje-se rasco la nuca, las demas se estaban carcajeando del tipo-ya pues, tengo hambre, se hara un poco de todo verdad?-  
-Y habra...-hablo Luka pero fue cortada-  
-No habra curry!-gritaron de nuevo todas a coro alarmadas-  
-Bueno!, yo solo decia!-se encojio de hombros-yo te ayudo a limpiar Nat-le dijo y esta acintio-  
-Nosotras tambien!-Himeko, Nagisa, Shizuma, Nanoha, Lily y Gakupo le fueron a ayudar-  
-Cobardes!-gritaron las unincas cuatro que quedaron, Chikane, Shizuru, Fate, Miku-desgraciadas-suspiraron-  
-Yo me encargo del espaguetti-Miku-  
-Yo de las hamburgesas-Chikane-  
-Yo de la lasagna-Fate-  
-Y yo de los gyozas-Shizuru-  
-Y yo del curry-dijo Lily a un lado de ellas-jejeje, veamos como les va a ellas-las 4 la miraron sin entender-Luka tiene buen oido-les dijo y abrio las puertitas de la cocina-ven?-  
-"Mi amor!"-gritaron las cuatro a coro, Luka las tenia amarradas a Shizuma juntas sentadas en el suelo, amarraba a Gakupo con Type a la cilla, a Nanoha, Natsuki y Himeko pegadas con Type a la pared y a Natsuki de cabeza...ni idea de como pudo-pero por que?-  
-Asi que se ocultaban de mi?...se querian comer mi curry?-hablo Luka con voz gruesa-no escaparan!-se aserco corriendo pero Lily le cerro la puerta en la cara-demonio rubio!, abre la puerta!-se levanto del suelo donde la dejo el portazo-me oyes!-empezo a golpearla con el puño-abran!-  
-No habra curry!-gritaron y los golpes se detubieron-  
-...Y ahora que?-se rasco la cabeza-que paso?-volteo a la sala y todos estaban llorando-quien les hizo eso?-les pregunto y si no hubiera sido por que tenian el type hubieran diyo a coro "TU"-les ayudo-  
-Jajajaja, amo hacer esto-hablo en voz alta-  
-Ya no nos tortures!-Gapuko callo a sus pies y le suplico-ya entendimos lo peligroso que es esa palabra-empezo a llorar-te lo suplico-  
-Vale, ya no la dire-suspiro-  
-Bien-suspiraron todas-limpiemos la sala-  
-Vamos-dejaron a las 4 cocineras adentro de la cocina-  
-Por donde empezamos?...por que me ven asi?-les pregunto ella a los chicos-  
-Nagisa...tu pan de curry-le pidio Natsuki y esta se lo dio-no tienes hambre amiga mia?-  
-...No-se alejo un poco de ellas, Luka miraba sin entender que pasaba-dejenme!-se dio la vuelta para correr pero Natsuki la detubo y se la subio a los hombros-bajame Natsuki!-le golpeaba la espalda pero esta ni se inmutaba-  
-Niña, soy inmune a los golpecitos-le dio una nalgada-Himeko!, abreme la puerta-le pidio una vez se detubo en la primea habitacion-  
-Hai-se la abrio y la dejo entrar-  
-Luka, ven-le pido-  
-Por que entran a esta habitacion?-pregunto extrañana-la cocina esta haya-  
-Tu solo entra-esta mas por curiosidad que por gusto entro-por que?-  
-Por esto-bajo a Lily el la cama, le embarro el reyeno del pan de curry y le dejo el pan destrozado en la mano-jajaja, venganza-saco un type de su bolsillo y le tapo la boca-Luka, prende la luz de la lampara-le pidio y esta al momento de darse la vuelta para prenderla Natsuki y las demas salieron corriendo cerrando la puerta con seguro-ahh-suspiraron-1...2...3!, curry!-  
-NO!-se escucho desde adentro de la habitacion y un fuerte golpe en la puerta las hizo retroceder un paso-quitenme a este demonio!-luego dejo de escucharse ruido. Las chicas se asercaron a la puerta pegando su oido-QUE YO NO ME COMI TU CURRY!-se avento contra la puerta asustando a las chicas-saquenme de aqui!-les pidio golpeando la puerta-no me muerdas!-  
-Saquemosla-dijo Natsuki con cara de panico y las chicas asintieron, abrieron la puerta y se quedaron con la boca abierta, lo que veian no se lo esperaban-Lily...como paso esto!-grito Natsuki exaltada-


	5. Chapter 5

Todas las personas fuera de la habitación estaban sin habla, tenían frente a ellas una escena fuera de lo común y un tanto cómica. La pelirosa conocida como Luka se encontraba colgada en el techo de las aspas de la lámpara mientras este giraba rápidamente. La pobre estaba atada de manos y piernas con una mordaza en la boca impidiéndole hablar. La rubia tumbada en el piso de nombre Lily estaba tendida boca-arriba mirando como giraba la pelirosa con una sonrisa divertida, se podía observar que tenía sangre en el labio.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? Como paso esto?- Natsuki se apresuro a apagar el ventilador- chicas…-no respondieron-joder chicas!-se paro frente a ellas y con un aplauso fuerte las hizo reaccionar- ayuden que no puedo sola-  
-Hai-Gakupo se acerco a la pelirosa colgada en el techo y con Natsuki la bajaron y en cuanto la desataron se quito ella sola la mordaza y salió corriendo del cuarto quitando a las que todavía estaban paradas ahí quienes observaron como corría al baño-de nada!-alzo la mano como despidiéndose de ella-  
-Lily-se acerco Nanoha a levantarla con ayuda de Himeko-que paso?-  
-Esa estúpida me quito el type muy salvajemente y después me mordió el labio pensando que era pan!-se quito la sangre-me las pagara ese pulpo desgraciado-  
-No hagas nada, fue tu culpa en un principio así que te tienes que aguantar-dijo Nagisa con la cabeza de lado como dando a entender que no se podía hacer ya nada-  
-Vale…pero igual se paso de la raya-suspiro-vamos a la cocina pues, recojamos lo que este pulpo hizo-

Sin otra palabra mas todas se fueron a ayudar a limpiar, se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Luka en el sillón con una bolsa de hielos, un vaso con agua y una cubeta vacía que suponían que usaría si se movía un poco. Lo que se preguntaban ¿Cómo le hizo para hacerlo ella sola? La respuesta les llego cuando Miku apareció con un vaso de agua.

-No deberías ayudarla, se porto mal, yo la hubiera dejado ahí tirada-  
-Pero la diferencia entre tú y yo es que es mi novia y la quiero mucho-se sonrojo después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo-

Un olor les llamo la atención, todas hasta Luka se levanto y fueron a ver a la cocina que era ese olor, al entrar la primera cosa que vieron fue a cierta castaña rodeada de una peliazul y una rubia que estaban anotando algo en una libreta.

Natsuki se acerco a su novia y la abrazo por detrás dándole un beso en la mejilla. Esta sonrió y tomo las manos que se encontraban en su estomago y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su peliazul.

-Que huele tan rico?-pregunto Nagisa acercándose-  
-El postre amigas mías, es un postre que aprendí cuando estaba en México-sonrió-ahí vive una prima lejana mía y quise ir a verla, ella me enseño varios platillos y este es el que más me gusto, aunque debo admitir que hay demasiados postres muy ricos solo hare este-sonrió-Natsuki los podrá probar cuando quiera-  
-Me encantaría-le beso los labios-  
-Yo quiero!-Luka se acerco a la olla con cuchara en mano y al destaparlo el olor la dejo inmóvil, l igual que a las demás a excepción de Shizuru, todas se quedaron muy quietas pero inhalando ese rico aroma-!-la primera en reaccionar fue Shizuma la cual se acerco y tomo a la peliazul de las mejillas para sorpresa de la misma mas eso poco le importo a la peligris-tienes una maldita suerte que parece no importarte-sonrió-tienes una hermosa novia, muy sexy, rica, amable y sabe cocinar muy rico!-hizo reír a las demás-que mas quieres?-  
-Casarme-dijo sin titubear sonrojando a la castaña y sorprendiendo a las tachis-  
-Natsuki…-susurro la castaña cerca de ella-  
-Pero a su debido tiempo, no quiero que por andar apresurada no funcione nuestra unión-volteo a ver a su novia-te parece?-  
-Por que hablan de matrimonio si no llevan ni 24 horas de pareja?-  
-Tienen razon, dejense de tonterias, estamos muy jovenes-  
-Vale aguafiestas, vamos a la mesa-

Todas las chicas que se acercaron a la mesa listas para comer tuvieron que compartir plato además de que se sentaron en las piernas de sus sensuales tachis, cosa que no les molesto pues así las nekos podrían darles de comer en la boca. Natsuki acomodo a Shizuru recargada sobre su pecho, con una mano le daba de comer y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello, le encantaba como se sentía este y más aun el olor que desprendía.

Las demás observaban como estaba de cariñosa la pareja y vieron a sus tachis que solo le ponían atención a la comida y entre ellas se reían de algún chiste. Fate vio a su novia que estaba un poco seria así que se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió, tomo un poco del espagueti y alimento a su hermosa novia la cual con una sonrisa acepto y después beso sus labios.

Nagisa y Himeko se enojaron un poco mas así que voltearon a ver a sus novias que estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo hablando de cosas que pasan en el trabajo. Se voltearon a ver entre ellas y con un asentimiento de cabeza tomaron el rostro de sus novias y con un beso largo las hicieron que les pusieran atención solo a ellas. Miku estaba con Luka cuidándola, no comería hasta que ella pudiera hacerlo también a pesar de que le insistió la pelirrosa. Lily y Gakupo…pues estaban compitiendo para ver quién es más rápido comiendo.

*SAA YUME WO, KANAERU NO WA MINNA NO YUUKI, ¡MAKENAI KOKORO DE! ASHITA E KAKETE YUKO*

El celular de Gakupo interrumpió la competencia y suspiro aliviado pues Lily le estaba ganando como por medio plato- al ver el identificador de llamadas sonrió pues decía "Kaito"

-Hola?-sonrió al escuchar a su novio-  
-Gakupo, sabes donde esta mi hermana?, no contesta su celular y ya me preocupe-el peli azul estaba moridendose las uñas de los nervios-  
-Esta aquí con nosotras-ante eso las demás explotaron en risas pues hablo del como si fuera mujer-luego te llamo, dame unos minutos-  
-Así que eres la pasiva? Yo que te creía la tachi- Natsuki se burlo un poco del -  
-Eso explica que no corrieras tan rápido en la agencia-Lily no ayudo a su amigo-te dio duro por detrás verdad?-  
-No soy Neko!...digo Uke! Soy Seme pecho peludo!-  
-Ja! Si estas lampiño! Uke-san!-  
-Un seme que tiene como timbre el segundo opening de Love Live no es un seme que se respete-dijo Himeko divertida-  
-No se metan con Nozomi y Kotori!-grito un poco enojado-  
-A las pasivas de la relación? Jajaja no digas más que ponga en duda tu masculinidad que saldrás peor-  
-Ara, chicas, déjenlo en paz, la verdad quiero seguir comiendo, no me gusta la comida fría-miro a su novia que tenía cara de hambre-nee Tsuki?-le dio un beso rápido y esta sonrió-  
-Vale vale, a comer pues-retomaron la cena las demás menos el peli morado pues fue a hablar con el peli azul-  
-Ella está aquí, no te preocupes…si yo la cuido…no se por qué no te contesta…no me hables así que soy tu novio no tu puto…está bien se que te preocupa, la cuidare y mañana la veras después de que salgan de clases...de nada, descansa…y yo a ti-despues de esa entretenida platica colgó y regreso con las chicas al comedor donde ya no le preguntaron nada y ni le dijeron ningún insulto pues estaban ocupadas derramando miel con sus parejas menos Lily que estaba ocupada devorando la comida que hacía a su paso, en eso se acerco Miku y le dio un pequeño zape pues todavía faltaban ella y Luka de comer.  
-Faltamos Luka y yo así que no te lo acabes que me costó mucho hacer el espagueti a la boloñesa como para que no comer de mi creación-exhalo aire de la nariz y se fue de nuevo a donde Luka que parecía que ya se sentía mucho mejor pues ya había recuperado su color natural-

La feliz pareja se acerco a comer con ellas y le quito el tazón donde estaba el espagueti a la rubia que parecía no tener fondo y empezaron a comer junto a Gakupo que les cedió su silla y el comió parado, después de todo el es un caballero. La plática en la mesa fue divertida pero ya sin bromas o burlas, cada quien contaba algo divertido que les haya pasado, en especial la rubia que al ser maestra y tener a su novia cerca observando como sus compañeros de clases se le declaraban la ponían en unas situaciones muy divertidas. Al cabo de un rato la comida se termino más un aroma las estaba emocionando, querían ya probar ese delicioso postre.

-Natsuki, me acompañas por los postres?-pregunto aun sentada en sus piernas-  
-Claro-pero no la dejo levantar y de la cintura la cargo abrazándola y así se la llevo a las cocina-  
-Que cursi eres Natsuki-dijeron Shizuma, Chikane y Lily-  
-Que tierna es Natsuki, no creen chicas?-Nanoha le pregunto a las demás nekos y todas soltaron un suspiro-ojala todas fueran como ella-dijo y sintió como su novia la empujaba un poco-…te amo!-la beso profundamente a pesar de que ella quería separase se aferro y no la soltó hasta que sintió como le correspondía el beso-pero a pesar de todo te amo a ti como eres, aunque tenga que tragarme los celos de ver como te desnudan en las clases los pervertidos de mis compañeros-le dio un beso rápido-

EN AL COCINA

-Ahhh-gimio Shizuru-  
-Shhh, nos van a oír- siguió masajeando el pecho de su sensual novia por sobre la ropa mientras que besaba su cuello. Se separo y la cargo para poder pegarla a la pared-eres tas sexy-beso sus labios mientras sus manos exploraban debajo de su camisa y bajo su falda-  
-Nat…suki!-gimió al sentir su mano en su pecho-el postre…nos esperan las…ahhh!-los labios de Natsuki de nuevo atacaron su cuello-  
-Te quiero tanto Shizuru-saco su mano de debajo de su camisa y desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa para empezar el recorrido hasta su seno y degustarlo-  
-Tsuki…si no te detienes ahora…no me podre contener más tiempo…-  
-…bien-se separo de su pecho-igual ni quería-hizo un puchero casi imperceptible que le caso mucha ternura a la castaña y beso sus labios antes de que la bajara-baka, no me ayudas-la dejo en el piso-yo me llevo las tazas-

Anterior mente las sirvieron en tazas pero cuando a Shizuru se le ocurrió probar un poco le quedo un poco en la mejilla y Natsuki la limpio con la lengua, eso fue el comienzo de lo que acababa de pasar. Con una sonrisa ambas fueron a dejar los postres pero Shizuru regreso por algo mas a la cocina, de una bolsa saco unas latas de color blanco.

-A ver chicas, ¿Les gusta muy dulce o normal?-pregunto al regresar con las latas-  
-Amo lo dulce-dijo Nagisa-  
-Y yo, mientras mas mejor-Himeko sonrío-  
-Igual a a mi-todas terminaron diciendo que si, así que como la lata era abre-fácil solo jalo el clip y con eso empezó a poner un poco en cada taza que estaba sobre la mesa-bien, ahora disfruten-  
-Hai!-tomaron una cuchara y al primer bocado quedaron impresionadas, Natsuki con una enorme sonrisa tomo otra cucharada y se la ofreció a Shizuru que gustosa acepto-

Todas dormirían ahí aunque habiendo camas solo unas alcanzarían a dormir en ellas. Así que todas prefirieron irse a dormir al piso, sacaron futones y durmieron en pareja. Sabían que pronto seria el concurso aquel. Todas estaban nerviosas pero no querían arruinarlo así que solo dejaban pasar el tiempo. Después de todo tenían como una semana, así que podían aprovechar para practicar después, ahora primero las novias.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-Se hace tarde-Luka despertó con el sonido de su celular y se dio cuenta que le quedaba una hora para arreglarse eh ir a la U así que se levanto y al querer despertar a las demás chicas se dio cuenta de que faltaban sus nekos. Lo primero que hizo fue poner a todo volumen la canción de Babymetal chocolate, todas despertaron dando un brinco.

-Tenemos una hora para bañarnos, arreglarnos, desayunar y hacer nuestro lonche-informo la pelirrosa-  
-¿Como?-voltearon a ver el baño y luego a verse entre ellas-  
-Alto!-Fate las detuvo antes de que corrieran y acapararan el baño-Gakupo tu tendrás que esperar-le sonrió con un poco de pena-eres hombre así que no puedes-volteo a ver a las demás-y si nos bañamos juntas?-las demás la vieron con cara de "enserio?"-por favor, somos modelos!...menos Chikane y Shizuma- sonrió al ver el puchero de estas-no creo que haya inconveniente, así ahorramos tiempo-ante al lógica todas aceptaron-

Al entrar la primera en desnudarse fue Luka pues las demás estaban como no queriendo. Luego Fate y se metió junto con Luka, las demás la vieron con los ojos abiertos, era muy hermosa. Luego poco a poco todas estaban entrando, la ultima fue Natsuki que estaba entretenida doblando su ropa, las demás incluyendo Fate la veian fijamente, su abdomen marcado, brzos fuertes, amplias caderas, una cintura de muerte y por sobre todo ese cabello que cubría su blanco cuerpo, blando como la nieve. Sacudieron la cabeza, tomaron la botella de shampoo y se la fueron pasando, lo bueno es que el baño era grande. Al terminar todas se tomaron 5 minutos dentro de la tina, querian relajarse antes de entrar a clases.

-No tenemos tiempo, tenemos como 40 minutos para estar en la escuela-informo Luka tomando apresurada una toalla y seco su cuerpo y dejo la toalla para conectar la secadora-  
-Demonios-las demás agarraron las toallas sobrantes y esperaban a la secadora-

En 20 minutos estaba todas lstas y vestidas, corrieron a la cocina a preparar un desayuno rápido pero a medio camino encontraron a las chicas en la mesa con los platos ya servidos, todas con cara de sorpresa estaban viendo el perfecto desayuno caliente en la mesa. Las demás jalaron a todas a que desayunaran, menos Gakupo que entro como alma que lleva el diablo para poder bañarse, el lo hozo en 10 minutos, hubiera sido menos pero su cabello le quito mucho tiempo.

-Rapido que algunos van en otra universidad-apresuraba Himeko para que no se quedaran como bobas probando de poco en poco, pero al escuchar el regaño de la rubia tomaron el plato y empinándolo se lo acabaron todo-así me gusta-suspiro-ahora Gakupo, puedes conducir tu?-  
-Yo tengo mi moto, es una suerte que tengamos los disfraces por que si llevaras falda no te subiría-le dijo a Shizuru que le sonrrio divertida-  
-Yo también tengo pero Miku tiene falda…nimodo amor, te vas con Gakupo-  
-Ni quería ir contigo-le saco la lengua en broma-  
-Yo tengo un Short en mi moto, si quieres se lo presto-le sonrió a Miku que se sonrojó un poco pero asintió-  
-Vamos pues-todas tomaron sus cosas y los bento que prepararon las chicas ¿De donde sacaron tantos bentōbako no se sabe?-

En el estacionamiento todas subieron a sus transportes para agarrar camino a la universidad. Llegaron 5 minutos antes de que sonara el timbre pero no por eso se lo tomaron con calma, todas corrieron a su salón, mientras Lily y Gakupo se ivan asu universidad.

Fate corrió a su oficina donde le regañaron por llegar a tiempo y no antes, pues siendo maestra tiene que llegar minimo 15 minutos antes que sus estudiantes.

-Nanoha corre-le llamo Himeko y todas tomaron camino, lastima que ella no usaba disfraz por que la empezaron a acosar un poco, pero los mandaba muy lejos, ella ya estaba apartada-  
-Te sentaras atrás con nosotras?-  
-Claro-al entrar vieron a Fate con ropa diferente sentada en su escritorio cosa que les sorprendió pero Nanoha se escondió detrás de Luka que es la que estaba mas cerca-  
-Que pasa Nanoha?-dijo Himeko asercandose a ella-por que Fate tiene otra ropa?-  
-No es eso…ella-fue interrumpida por la puerta que fue abierta dejando ver a Fate con la misma ropa de en la mañana-  
-Muy bien todos tomen asiento…por favor…la otra rubia se acerco a ella con una sonrisa-Alicia…-  
-Hola hermanita-dicho esto las demás se alejaron un paso por la sorpresa menos Nanoha que tomo la mano de su novia-sueltala maldita aprovechada-dijo despacio solo para que ellas lo escucharan pero ella no hizo caso y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Fate-  
-No le hables así a mi novia-se acerco un paso a la otra rubia-que haces aquí?-  
-Nos transferimos-  
-Nos?...no puede ser-en eso un chico rubio de ojos verdes jala a la castaña y la abraza por la espalda-Yuuno…-dijo apretando los dientes-  
-Te extrañe Nanoha-le dio un beso en la mejilla para desconcierto de las chicas y enojo de la maestra-


	6. Chapter 6

-Aléjate de ella hurón!-  
-Por que me debo alejar de ella maestra?-el muy hijueputa sabe que estando dentro del instituto no puede decir que ella y Nanoha son pareja-  
-Te matare-su mirada si bien era fuerte a el no le afecto al estar mas que acostumbrado a ella-  
-Quiero ver-le iba a besar de nuevo la mejilla pero Shizuma alejo a Nanoha del tipo-quien te crees que eres? Maldita fea-  
-Mira estúpido, ser lo que quieras, pero al menos yo! Si tengo novia, fracasado, y aléjate de mi amiga-  
-Hija de -  
-A callar! Vallan a sus asientos-  
-Hai sensei!-contestaron todas menos el hurón y Alicia-  
-No me han escuchado! A sus lugares o se me salen del salón!-  
-Hai sensei-Alicia contesto un poco molesta-  
-Y tu Scraya?-el rubio portaba una sonrisa de burla-es todo, vete con el director, no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo-  
-Que?-el hurón se alarmo-no, ya me siento-  
-Pues no, te lo pedí en tres ocasiones pero no sabes respetar, ve a la dirección, en un momento voy-se sentó tras su escritorio dando por terminada la platica-  
Media hora después al pobre Yuuno bueno pobre no, se lo merece, lo han castigado de forma que no podr entrar a su materia en una semana. Alicia al enterarse se quejo con su hermana pero esta la mando muy lejos.  
-No puedes hacer eso Fate! El es un alumno!-  
-Por lo mismo, al ser su maestra puedo y ya lo hice. No dejare que haga lo que le de la gana-se cruzo de brazos-si es todo lo que ibas a decir te puedes retirar a tus siguientes clases-  
-Chrono vendrá también pero el llega mañana-dijo recordando-  
-Genial!-contesta con una sonrisa-lo extra o-  
-Porque a el si?-pregunto ofendida-yo soy tu hermana también!-  
-Porque a el si lo considero mi hermano, no quiere que me aleje de la persona que amo y me ama, no quiere que mi pareja me sea infiel con un estúpido y sobre todo no insulta a mi novia, tu dejaste de ser mi hermana desde que te hiciste amiga el hurón-se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a abrir la puerta-no me importa nada que venga de ti. Si no tienes mas que decir vete por favor-  
-Te odio!-lagrimas caían de su mejilla al acercarse a la puerta-  
-El sentimiento es mutuo-azoto la puerta, su cara era seria pues en verdad después de 3 a os de andar jodiendo su relación perdió todo el aprecio que le tenia-  
Pasado el día escolar las chicas esperaban a las demás, no se irían si faltaba una. La ultima en llegar fue Fate que tenia cara de pocos amigos, pero esta se le paso al ver a Nanoha.

-Nos vamos?-le tomo la mano entrelazando sus dedos-  
-Claro Fate chan-se recargo en su brazo-tengo hambre-  
-Te hare de comer okonomiyaki, vale?-  
-Como agradezco que hayas tomado clases de cocina por 3 años, amo tu comida-le da un beso en la mejilla-  
-Alejate de ella!-Yuuno se acerca intentando alejarla pero Natsuki se pone entre ellos-  
-Ni lo pienses-una mirada de ella lo dejo blanco-  
-Natsuki-la casta a se acerco a ella tomándola del brazo-deja al pobre chico-  
-Mi amor, no puedo dejar que les haga algo-  
-Maldita bola de feas, parece que se reproducen-susurro-  
-Que me has dicho imbécil?-  
-Y ademas sordas? De verdad que son el paquete completo-se burlaba-  
Las chicas no dijeron nada pues eso les traer a problemas a toda, as que lo ignoraron y salieron de la institución dejando a Nanoha y Fate en medio de la bolita que hacían para que no las molestara el cara de rata de Yuuno.  
-Malditas feas-escupió al piso-Nanoha ser mía, no la dejare de nuevo con Testarossa-se fue por el camino contrario y saco su teléfono marcando rápido un numero-si, soy Yuuno, quiero hablarte de un trabajo-sonrió- que quieres esta vez Yuuno -quiero que te deshagas de una chica, ella se metió con mi novia- serás estúpido, bueno, como se llama? -Fate Testarossa Harllown-  
Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba como el hombre suspiraba, no conocía a esa mujer, el solo hacia su trabajo. Apunto el nombre en un papel que posteriormente guardo en su bolsillo y colgó dejando aun a el hurón en la línea el cual se molesto pero lo dejo pasar, estaba muy contento con que el tipo aceptara el trabajo por lo que no se quejo.  
El hombre corrió por los pasillos del lugar donde se encontraba dirigi ndose hacia la jefa, primero tenia que tener autorización para poder actuar, además las instrucciones son las de ella sin importar la opinión del contratista.  
-Mi señora-hizo una reverencia-  
-Que quieres?-  
-Oyabun, han llamado por un nuevo encargo-  
-Quien es esta vez?-  
-Tome-le dio el papel que tenia en el bolsillo-  
-Mmmm, no me suena, tráela ante mi, cobra lo que quieras, este es todo tuyo, quiero a la tipa-le devuelve el papelito-  
-SI mi señora, ser como quiera-se reverencio otra vez-  
-Ahora lárgate-le ordeno esta mujer-  
-Si-se dio media vuelta pero antes le detuvo la mujer-  
-Tráela sin violencia, no le golpees ni la duermas, tráela ante mi como una persona, no quiero ver ni un rasguño por que te lo multiplico a ti por 10-  
-Si-salio un poco asustado este de la oficina de la oyabun-  
En otra parte de ese lugar la se encuentran las chicas disfrutando del sol en la playa pues amablemente la castaña le pidió a su chófer que las llevara a la playa mas cercana.  
-Que bien se siente!-decian algunas, las demás estaban en el auto pues al ser modelos no podían dañar su piel así-lastima que las nekos no pueden-  
-Ya me las pagaras Shizuma-dijo Natsuki-  
-Huy mejor me callo-sabian que esta era fuerte, pues en el baño notaron su musculatura-  
-Ya déjense de cosas, a la próxima traemos mucho bloqueador solar, así todas podremos disfrutar-volteo a ver a las nekos que sonreían-ademas así Natsuki me mostrara su biquini-le guiño un ojo a lo que esta se sonrojo-  
-JAJAJA-se empezó a carcajear Shizuma pero una chancla le pego directo en la cara haciéndola callar-maldita neko bipolar!-le devuelve el chanclazo pero esta lo esquiva y le da directo a Himeko quien se va al piso de la limo-  
-Himeko!-Chikane se asusta un poco pero al verla levantarse su cara paso de preocupación a susto-hay no-se agacho rápido esquivando el golpe-  
-Está Himeko bien?-Shizuru se se levanto casi al mismo tiempo que la peliazul para ver a Himeko pero ella no vio la chancla por lo que esta le golpeo y la aventó sobre la arena dejándola adolorida y con un poco de sangre en el labio-  
-...Shizuru!-sin importarle el sol o el que el suelo este caliente se bajo descalza y fue a por su novia-  
-Huy te quemaras-le dijo Nagisa llendo hacia con ella-llévala al carro-  
-Si-Natsuki la cargo, Nagisa se subió primero para tomar a la casta a de la cabeza y poder meterla sin problema acomodándola en el asiento-

-Perdón Shizuru, quería darle a Shizuma-  
-No te preocupes-estaba con la cabeza en las piernas de Natsuki mientras esta le acariciaba los cabellos-pero una pregunta-  
-Si dime?-  
-En que clase de bizarro mundo yo me parezco a la loca de Shizuma?-  
-Oye que te escucho!-las demás rieron-  
-Pero no lo has negado-causo mas risa-  
-Lo niego!-  
-Ya es tarde-Natsuki estaba que se doblaba de la risa-  
-Ya! Perdón si? Ya no me molesten-hizo un pequeño puchero-  
-Ya pues, todas adentro, la verdad estoy cansada y quiero ir a dormir lo mas que pueda-  
-Yo tambien, no se por que pero me siento sin energias-  
\- si-Luka no opino-  
Al llegar cada una a sus casas la pelirosa se encontró con sus amigos en su casa los cuales la esperaban en el recibidor con unas caras de seriedad total.  
-Ya sabemos, no tienes que mencionarlo-Lily-  
-Me lo suponía, entonces que creen que deba de hacer?-  
-Transformarlas-Gakupo-  
-Estas loca? Apenas las conozco-  
-No importa, ellas reaccionaron a ti-Lily la miro directo a los ojos-es porque ya están preparadas, sabes que el tiempo se acaba, si lo haces ahora podremos entrenarlas por los 2 meses que faltan, pero si decides posponerlo -  
-No solo no tendremos tiempo de entrenarlas, a ellas las mataran, ya sea que hayas decidido transformarlas o no, ellas ya tienen el olor a muerte rondándoles-  
\- Bien, les dire mañana mismo, pero no quiero que ustedes se transformen-  
-Como ordenes-los dos bajaron la cabeza-  
-Vamos a dormir, tengo que descanzar un poco-  
-Bien-  
A la mañana siguiente los tres estaban afuera de la institucion a la que acudian, las primeras en llegar fueron Fate y Nanoha pues la primera al ser maestra debe dar el ejemplo y las dejo solas a las 3 en la entrada, pero quedaron de verse en la entrada al salir pues la pelirosa debia decirles algo importante.  
-Que es lo que nos quieres decir?-pregunto curiosa Nanoha-  
-No, ni lo intentes, no dire nada hasta que no esten juntas todas-  
-Mouuu, ni queria!-inflo la mejilla-  
-Jajaja que linda neko-  
-No soy neko solo estoy enamorada de una gran tachi-dijo sonrojada a mas no poder-  
\- JAJAJAJA wooooo ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor!-Gakupo le golpeo levemente el hombro cosa que le dolio un poco a Nanoha mas no dijo nada, estaba acostumbrada a los golpes pues su familia le enseño la tradicion familiar de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, tanto karate, muay tai, vale todo y kendo-  
-Miren, ya llegan Chikane y Himeko-se vio el auto que venia como a 4 cuadras por lo que no se podia ver quien conducia cosa que alarmo a Nanoha mas de nuevo guardo silencio-  
-Al menos ya somos 4-dijo Lily-ya me desesperaba-  
-Y yo, ya quiero un poco de diversion-  
-Calma perro pulgoso-le palmeo el hombro-  
-Seras-le saco la lengua-  
-Ya chicos, dejen de pelear, que no vienen solo Chikane y Himeko, si no que Natsuki con Shizuru se asercan en moto-  
-Como le convencio?-pregunto Nanoha-  
-Pues el amor hace milagros-  
-Eso si, no llevan ni una semana y ya son inseparables-Gakupo-  
-Y que me dices de Kaito?-Lily-  
-El es un amor-sonrie enternecido-lo invite hoy a comer a la casa de nosotros-vio de reojo a la pelirosa que asinti con la cabeza en aprobacion-  
-Natsuki!-grito Nanoha al ver que ellos llegaban primero que Chikane-que rapida-  
-Lo se, gracias-le sonrie para despues bajarse y ayudar a su novia-ya esta mi amor-le abrazo una ves estuvo en tierra-  
-Eres increible-su tono de piel se ve a un tono mas palido, pero su sonrisa demostraba que se habia divertido, le beso los labios y la abrazo fuerte-me encantaria que me traigas todos los dias-  
-Yo encantada-se separo de ella y paso su brazo por sobre de sus hombros aprovechando que ella era mas alta por unos centimetros, ambas se pusieron de lado de Nanoha-a quien esperan?-  
-A las demas, tenemos cosas importantes que decirle a todas. Queremos saber si podrian ayudarme en algo-  
-Ayuda? De que trata?-Shizuru-  
-Tienen que estar todas, no puedo decirselo si no estan todas-  
-Ash, que flojera-Natsuki abraza a su novia por detras y coloca su barbilla por sobre su cabeza tratando de que la peluca no la lastime-por cierto, crees que podremos dejar de usar los disfraces alguna vez?-  
-Si, de hecho que les parece si discutimos eso y mi pedido en mi casa?-  
-Me parece bien, esperemos a que lleguen las demas-  
Pasados 10 minutos llegaron las demas y fueron invitadas a casa de Luka nuevamente. Todas aceptaron, mas por el hecho de que la pelirosa necesitaba su ayuda por lo que no lo dudaron.  
En la primera clase el huon no dejaba de ver a Nanoha con una sonrisa y pensar que a partir de ma ana ella seria del pues hoy desaparecia la maldita rubia que se la arrebato.

-Yuuno Scraya, estamos a 6 meses de terminar la universidad y usted no sabe ni pronunciar play! Que clase de ignorante no sabe pronunciar esa palabra?-  
-Al parecer el cara de huron-se burlo Natsuki-las chicas rieron-  
-A ver, usted Yuuno Scraya, puede pedirle a la profesora Testarossa que venga un momento?-  
-No puedo,me ha vetado de su clase-  
-Uhhh, bueno, Takamashi, podria ir por la profesora? Necesito hablar con ella de algo-  
-Bien, pero puede que me tarde, a veces sale del salon y para encontrarla-  
-No importa, aunque se acabe la clase unos minutos hablando con ella no pasara nada-  
-Bien-sonrio y salio del salon para buscar a su novia-

Al llegar al salon de Fate esta estaba detras de su escritorio recargada en su cilla, el aula estaba vacia asi que sin mas se adentro cerrando la puerta con seguro cosa que Fate no noto por estar en las nubes.  
-Fate chan-se subio a sus piernas para que reaccionara-te extrañe-le beso-  
-Matte Nanoha, alguien puede entrar-intento alejarla pero esta se abrazo a su cuello-  
-Puse pestillo-la volvi a besar-  
-Nanoha, que haces fuera del salon?-la separo una vez mas-  
-Mi profe te buscaba-  
-A mi?-  
-Si, me dijo que tiene que hablar contigo, al parecer de Yuuno-  
-Ah bueno, entonces no hay que perder tiempo-  
-Tan pronto y me quieres dejar? Sabes cuanto te extrañe? Es dificil dejar de verte tanto tiempo cuando me acostumbre a tenerte todo el dia-  
-Lo lamento-le beso profundamente-te parece si en la noche te lo compenso?-abrazo su cintura acercandola a ella con un poco de lujuria-  
-Me gusta como suena eso, espero que sepas como compensarme adecuadamente, por que si no-le mordio levemente la oreja provocandole un quejido de placer-puede que me las cobre caro-  
-Oh no te preocupes, no habra queja alguna, soy toda una profesional-tomo su rostro para besarla de manera hambrienta dejando a la Neko con ganas de mas-ahora vamos que mientras mas rapido mejor-  
Al llegar al salon el hombre le agradecio a Nanoha y esta fue a su lugar, ambos profesores salieron del aula para hablar sin que los alumnos se enteraran de su conversacion. Se notaba a Yuuno nervioso, no quer a que lo sacaran de otra clase pues el amaba la escuela.  
-Bien, eh quedado en un acuerdo-entro el profe solo, venga joven Yuuno- pidio y este sin responder se levanto y camino hasta la puerta topandose con la rubia que portaba una sonrisa-  
-Scraya-  
-Testarossa-  
-Marco-el profesor-  
-Polo-Fate y el profe empezaron a reir-  
-...que me queria decir profesor?-  
-Ah si, tu tomaras clases los fines de semana con migo, 2 horas por 2 meses, no es posible que no sepas hablar ingles siendo que es el idioma universal-  
-Que tiene que ver Testarossa en esto?-  
-Ella? Ella dara las clases por mi, en eso quedamos, ella impartira clases de ingles y yo la de ella, es mejor asi, ella es magnifica hablando en ingles, pero tu tomaras las clases conmigo-dijo viendo a el huron-  
-De acuerdo osea que no entrare nunca a su clase?-dijo con una sonrisilla-  
-No solo eso! Hable con el director, ya no estaras en la clase, te cambiaran, osea-Fate se acerco a el y le susurro-no mas Nanoha para ti-se alejo sonriente-  
-No puedes hacer eso! Quien te crees que eres? Yo me quedo en mi salon y tu no me lo impediras-se metio de nuevo al salon donde los demas lo veian raro-que me ven! Tengo monos en la cara o que? Tomen foto que les dura mas-se fue a su asiento pero el profesor entro de nuevo-joven Scraya, acompañeme a la direccion-

-No gracias, estoy muy comodo aqui-  
-No le eh preguntado-tomo su celular y marco rapido, en menos de 30 segundos el director aparecio por la puerta-es aquel joven, no me hace caso-  
-Joven acompañeme-  
-Si señor director-con miedo se levanto-  
-Con sus cosas porfavor-  
-...si-  
Al salir este el profesor anuncio su cambio, la profesora ahora seria Fate, los alumnos aceptaron gustosos que ella les enseñara, mejor para ellos.  
-Jovenes, les quiero hacer un pequeño examen, no cuenta como calificacion...bueno, si, pero solo en caso de que lo hagan bien, si lo hacen mal no les perjudica, si lo hacen bien, tiene 3 punto extra en mi materia, solo si lo pasan minimo con 8-los chicos se emocionaron y empezaron a prestarle mas atencion-

Al finalizar las clases el huron esperaba a Nanoha pero al ver como la bola de feas la rodeaban se enfurecio, mas por que la peliazul que le dio miedo estaba enfrente as que no podia hacer nada, vio como Nanoha y Fate se dieron un beso, eso lo puso peor, pero se dio la vuelta para irse al encuentro del sujeto, este le esperaba en la esquina con ropa normal y fingia contestar el celular. Este se recargo en la pared donde estaba el sujeto escuchando la platica.  
-Ya acepto el trabajo, no te preocupes, si? Wow, seran 15 000 yenes...seguro, el hoy mismo empieza, mañana le pagan? A las 6 de la tarde? Wow, claro aqui lo espero, me parece bien, nos vemos hasta entonces. Adios-guardo su telefono y se fue, el huron tomo el camino contrario con una enorme sonrisa-

-Bien, vamos a mi casa, tenemos que hablar-dijo Luka y las demas aceptaron para empezar a caminar hasta la camioneta donde todas subieron-  
-Por ceirto, pasenme sus numeros-  
-Oh es verdad, les iba a pedir lo mismo, solo que con lo que paso del huron me distraje, marquenme, una por una, mi numero es...-as es mas facil si es en grupo, al llamarles todas se quedaban los numeros grabados en el telefono de la chica, asi le hicieron con las demas-  
-De acuerdo, ahora vamos, ya hemos llegado-  
-De verdad?-Nagisa se asomo-wow eso fue rapido-  
-Lo se, ni lo senti-Chikane se bajo primero por ser la mas cercana a la puerta-pero mejor asi, no me gusta estar tan apretada-le ayudo a su novia a bajar-  
-Y a mi no me ayudas a bajar amorcito?-Shizuma se burlo-  
-No-le saco la lengua dejandola bajar-  
-Mala-la peligris ayudo a su novia, as fue con las tachis, Natsuki bajo a Shizuru abrazandola de la cintura cargandola-  
-Natsuki-su sonrisa era de diversion-bajame-le dio un pequeño golpe-  
-De acuerdo, vamos hermosa-le dio un beso rapido para despues bajarla y empezar a caminar-  
Al estar dentro del departamento todas sintieron un aura un poco diferente de la que hubo ayer. Todas sintieron un escalofrio pero no dijieron nada.  
-Tomen asiento porfavor-todas en la mesa se sentaron como cuando la cena que hicieron, nekos sobre tachis...la unica forma que se podrian sentir tachis y estar sobre ellas era asi-  
-Que pasa?-Natsuki hablo primero-  
-Me gustar a hablar con ustedes, con las cosas que van a pasar en el escenario en la escuela es mejor que dejemos los disfraces-  
-Segura? Es peligroso, no sabemos como lo tomaran los chicos-Shizuru-  
-Es cierto, somos nuevas, talvez no te hagan nada a ti por conocerte mas tiempo pero a nosotras?-Chikane-  
-La verdad lo he considerado pero es mejor eso a que se arruine el show-  
-Es verdad, saben? Mejor ma ana, de una vez, si no nos arrepentiremos-  
-Si, estoy de acuerdo, vamos, de alguna forma se iban a enterar-Shizuma-  
-Bien, hay que hacerlo-Nagisa-  
-Bueno, ya que esta decidido hay otra cosa que quiero hablar con ustedes-  
-Si?-  
-Natsuki, me acompañas?-  
-...de acuerdo-se levanto y dejo a su novia sobre la silla-  
La llevo directo a una habitacion al fondo del pasillo, esta estaba camuflada con la pared, no tenia chapa, ni se veian las lineas que tenia esta, parecia parte de la pared. Luka se acerco a la ventana del pasillo y de la parte de arriba del marco saco un tubo doblado en forma de L acercandose a la puerta quitando un pedazo de papel tapiz metiendo el tubo en el agujero.  
-Entremos-en la habitacion se ve a oscuro, pero unas pequeñas velas en el piso en el centro les dejaba ver un poco y dejarles saber donde estaba cada cosa-no tienes miedo?-  
-No-  
-Bien, primero que nada, necesito que dejes en la cama algun objeto de valor, lo que sea-  
-Lo que sea? Bien-de su cartera saco una foto de su madre, era la mas reciente que tenia, por no decir que la unica, de hace 5 años, desde ese momento no se saco mas fotos-puedo saber para que?-  
-Por que es un cambio de equivalencia, primero que nada, tu cierra la puerta-esta cerro la puerta con pestillo-en segunda, puede que te sorprenda, pero te tengo que transformarte si o si-

En la sala las chicas se entretenian con un juego de cartas, pero no cualquiera, este era de prendas. Quien estuviera mas lejos del numero señalado se quitaba prenda. Ahora mismo Shizuru y Nagisa tenian todas sus prendas, Lily se quedo sin camisa, Gakupo en boxers y las demas en calzones.  
-Bien, tomemos el 21-dijo Shizuru antes de empezar a repartir-  
-Bien, a darle pues!-  
-De acuerdo-las cartas fueron repartidas, solamente dos a cada uno-  
-Si quieren tomen mas-les dijo a todas ella con cara ceria-  
-Si-todas tomaron carta, menos Shizuru y Nagisa-  
-A la cuenta de 3-todas ten an cara de miedo-1...2 3!-todas las cartas fueron puestas en la mesa-wow-  
-NO!-gritaron las que tomaron cartas de mas-  
-JAJAJA esto es genial!-  
-Como es posible?-  
-Ni yo se, as que ni modo, por todas ustedes tener la misma cantidad de 18 les toca a todas prenda-  
-...ya que, pa luego es tarde-las chicas se sacaron sus panti y Gakupo su boxer-  
-Ya ganamos chicas-Nagisa sonrie-quiero que ustedes paguen mis almuerzos por un mes-  
-Auuuu-  
-Yo quiero que me hagan el deber por 1 mes-  
-Joder...momento! si no estas estudiando!-se quejo Gakupo-  
-No, pero tampoco dije que deber, quiero que ustedes hagan lo que me toca hacer en casa por un mes, principalmente es limpiarla-  
-Me lleva-  
-Ara ara, me dejan sin ideas...-se pone la mano en la barbilla-mejor lo dejo para despues-  
-Al menos nos salvamos de uno por ahora-  
-Si, su castigo comienza desde hoy, asi que empiecen a limpiar lacayos-hablo con voz un poco gruesa y un poco de diversion-  
-Si señora-dijeron desganadas, todas se colocaron su ropa incluyendo Gakupo pero, la rubia detuvo a su amigo y se acerco a su oido-nos llama Luka-  
-Vamos-este la miro ceria-di algo para que no sospechen-  
-Lacayo mio, tu eres otra historia, vamos a que limpies mi putrefacto cuarto-

Con Natsuki y Luka en la habitacion.  
-No lo se...por lo que me dices es la mejor opcion pero eso significa que ya no envejecer , que me quedare de 21 para siempre...-esta tomo su barbilla-a bueno, es mejor a que me maten esos desgraciados-  
-Bueno, por ahora solo las transformare a las que se dejen, van entrando una por una, tu te quedas conmigo para que no me crean loca-  
-De acuerdo, entonces dale que pa luego es tarde-  
-Cierra los ojos-  
Lo que paso fue lo tipico, le mordio bien sensual el cuello dejando correr un hilo de sangre por su cuello. La peliazul no sentia nada, ni dolo pero, cuando la pelirosa se separo el dolor fue apareciendo, pero para ella que estaba mas que acostumbrada a el. No sintio mas que cosquillas.  
-Que raro, alguien en tu lugar ya estar a en el piso llorando-  
-Yo soy especial-  
-Ya lo creo-sonrio con un poco de diversion, en eso tocan la puerta Gakupo y Lily-adelante-  
-Luka, que ocupabas?-  
-Pueden mandar a traer a Shizuru?-  
-Yo voy-salio Gakupo dejando a las chicas solas-  
-Me llamaban?-  
-Wow, eso fue rapido-  
-Si, ese tipo si sabe hacer mandados-las chicas rieron menos Shizuru-  
-No la encuentro...-se quedo mirando a Shizuru-como llegaste?-  
-Pues los segui-  
-Como si yo ni te senti-Gakupo la olfateaba disimuladamente-  
-Ara ara, Gakupo quiere que le cuente mis secretos? Acaso quiere ser mi mejor amiga?-lo miro divertida-  
-Que? Claro que no, yo solo preguntaba-  
-Bien, puedes salir Gakupo? Espera atras de la puerta-  
-Si-  
La misma cosa fue explicada a la pelicafe quien, al igual que Natsuki acepto por la misma razon, al momento que los colmillos la abandonaron ella si dio un peque o grito y cerrando fuertemente los dientes y ojos aguanto el dolor que desapareci a los 30 segundos.  
Asi fueron pasando todas, ellas aceptaron menos una, la ultima de ellas, Fate no acepto, ella queia pensarselo, les diria mañana a la salida de clases.  
-Bien, como ya estan todas...-miro a Fate-casi todas. Les quiero decir que por nada del mundo dejen que los humanos se enteren de sus poderes, ustedes no solo son lo que son, si no que yo al ser la mas poderosa de mi clan, ustedes son los segundos-  
-Gakupo y Lily tambien lo son?-  
-No, ellos son de otra clase, ellos no son vampiros, Lily es...la mas poderosa Shinigami, y Gakupo el mas poderoso Hombre lobo-  
-Tu...hay una cosa que te quiero preguntar-Natsuki se acerco a Lily-podemos hablar despues?-  
-Claro-  
-Bien, otra cosa, no se si se dieron cuanta pero sus ojos han cambiado, ya sea en color o en tomo, eso si, el brillo es normal. Lo que quiero que ustedes aprendan a cambiar sus ojos, a lo que eran antes-  
-Como?-  
-Con un poco de sangre de cualquier cosa viva, hasta de otro de ustedes, pero no de la propia-  
-Eso nos lo quitara?-  
-Si, la sangre humana es obligatoria, pero no a diario, una vez al mes esta bien-  
-Ahhhhhh-la pequeña peliroja bostezo-  
-Ya pueden irse, es todo-  
-Vamos Natsuki, la verdad mientras mas rapido lo hablemos mas rapido me puedo dormir-  
-Pues vamos-  
Todas salieron de la vivienda de la pelirosa para que las demas se fueran, la peliazul habia llamado a la limo de la familia cuando Gakupo y Lily se fueron a con Luka. Al abordar todas Natsuki se alejo un poco con Lily.  
-Veras, hay una pregunta que tengo-  
-Ya la se, y dejame decirte que no, ella no esta muerta, solo que no la encuentran, pero se donde esta, no te lo dire a ti, quiero estar con tu madre presente, ahora por favor, ve a dormir, mañana acordamos lo demas-sin esperar mas se dio la vuelta y se metio al edificio-  
La peliazul limpio una lagrima traicionera y se fue en su moto, la limosina tambien arranco.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

El huron estaba con una sonrisa enorme, ni siquiera el no haber entrado a varias clases le quito la sonrisa.  
-Huy cuidado huron-una vos familiar para el le sorprendio-no me estorbes-  
-Chrono kun-lo miro con una mescla de miedo y envidia-  
-Que? Algun problema? Mejor dime donde esta mi hermanita-  
-Ella esta en su salon, ella da ingles en el segundo piso, a la derecha puerta 5-7 no hay pierde-salio corriendo-

-Cobarde-sonrio divertido-veamos que ha hecho mi hermanita sin mi-


End file.
